HalfBreed Knight
by Mengde30
Summary: Sirius x OC
1. Chapter 1

Judul: The Half-Breed Knight: Sang Srikandi Gryffindor

**Judul: The Half-Breed Knight: Sang Srikandi Gryffindor**

Timeline: Marauders' Era

Disclaimer: hampir semua punya Madam JK. Rowling, ada beberapa punya saya.

Pairing: Sirius Black x OC

Summary: Sirius jatuh cinta dengan gadis turunan-campuran

1974 (Tahun ke-4)  
Chapter 1: Gryffindor's Female Knight  
Setting: Hogwarts

Sirius Black mungkin adalah cowok paling tampan di Hogwarts. Dia tidak hanya tampan, tetapi juga pintar hampir dalam semua pelajaran, terutama Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Uniknya, meskipun banyak anak perempuan--kecuali mungkin Lily Evans, yang tidak suka anak-anak nakal seperti Sirius, James, & Peter,--yang jatuh hati kepadanya, tak seorang pun yang dapat menaklukkan hati Sirius.

"Ah, mereka hanya memperhatikan penampilanku saja. Dan aku tidak suka cewek yang suka kepadaku hanya karena aku tampan," kata Sirius kepada ketiga sahabatnya, Remus Lupin, James Potter, & Peter Pettigrew, ketika mereka sedang duduk-duduk di bawah pohon.

"Ah masa'?" goda James. "Bahkan Antania juga tidak kau sukai?"

"Siapa, tuh?" tanya Sirius ingin tahu.

"Beater baru Gryffindor, namanya Antania Knight. Dia berada di tahun yang sama dengan adikmu, Regulus. Dengan kata lain, dia 2 tahun lebih muda dari kita.," kata James. "Oh ya, dia tidak hanya cantik, tetapi juga hebat sebagai Beater, lho! Padahal dia masih kelas 2, makanya kami, anggota Tim Quidditch Gryffindor, menjulukinya _The Gryffindor's Female Knight_--Sang Srikandi Gryffindor." Srikandi adalah istilah untuk ksatria wanita. Selain itu, nama keluarganya, Knight, memang berarti 'Ksatria'.

"Dan aku dengar dia juga pintar meramal. Dia pernah memberitahu kami bahwa dia tertarik untuk mengambil pelajaran Ramalan saat kelas 3 nanti," sambung Remus.

"Kami? Kau dan Lily, maksudmu?" tanya James, tampak agak kecewa.

"Sudah berkali-kali kubilang bahwa aku dan Lily hanyalah teman, Prongs. Dan Lily & aku berteman baik dengan dia," Remus menjelaskan dengan sabar. "Yah, sebetulnya, sih, aku & Lily lebih menganggapnya sebagai adik."

"Orangnya seperti apa, sih?" tanya Sirius penasaran.

Anehnya, Peter yang menjawab, "Oh, dia cantik! Rambutnya pirang, mata birunya indah, dan badannya agak tinggi dibanding teman-teman seangkatannya!"

"Darimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Sirius, James, dan Remus bersamaan.

Wajah Peter agak merona. "Hehehe. Aku kan juga suka curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Habisnya, dia memang cantik, sih!" kata Peter antusias. "Tapi bukan berarti aku naksir dia, lho!" katanya buru-buru menambahkan.

"Oh ya, dia juga anak yang periang!" lanjut Remus.

"Hei, lihat! Itu dia Sang Srikandi!" kata James menunjuk ke arah tepi danau.

Sirius menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk James. Seperti yang Peter katakan, dia berambut pirang, badannya cukup tinggi, dan selebihnya tidak terlihat karena dia memunggungi Sirius dan kawan-kawan. Namun, yang membuat Sirius heran adalah, dia sedang duduk bersama Regulus.

"Heh? Sejak kapan adikku berteman dengan cewek? Kok aku baru tahu?" kata Sirius heran dan semakin heran melihat Antania sedang bersenda gurau dengan Regulus di tepi danau.

"Yang lebih mengherankan lagi adalah, sejak kapan anak Slytherin mau berteman dengan anak Gryffindor?" kata James ikut-ikutan heran.

"Yeah, lihat saja si Snivellus, maka siapa pun bisa menyimpulkan bahwa anak Slytherin tak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan anak Gryffindor," sambung Peter.

"Hei, Remus, kau kan temannya Antania, apa kau tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Regulus?" tanya Sirius.

"Entahlah. Dia tak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku ataupun kepada Lily," jawab Remus, mengernyit. "Apakah mungkin...ah masa' sih!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sirius.

"Yang kumaksud adalah adikmu pacaran dengan Antania, Sirius!" jawab Remus agak tak sabar.

Namun Sirius malah tertawa. "Mana mungkin! Dia masih kecil! Kalaupun benar, Ibuku akan membunuhnya karena dia pacaran dengan anak Gryffindor, kecuali Antania berdarah-murni."

"Keluarga Knight adalah salah satu keluarga darah-murni, Sirius! Masa' kau tidak tahu, sih?" kata Remus tajam.

"Oh ya? Aku pikir keluarga darah-murni hanya yang ada di silsilah keluargaku saja," kata Sirius agak meremehkan. "Kalau benar adikku pacaran dengan Antania, aku bersedia memenggal Kreacher," kata Sirius asal saja sambil memandang Regulus yang sekarang sedang memegang bahu Antania.

Peter mengikik. "Itu sih tidak adil! Kau kan sejak dulu memang tidak suka pada peri-rumahmu itu."

"Yah, habisnya dia menyebalkan, sih!" kata Sirius seenaknya. "Sama seperti Snivellus," sambungnya.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja kepada Regulus. Dia kan adikmu, meskipun hubungan persaudaraan kalian agak renggang sejak kau masuk Asrama Gryffindor dan Regulus masuk Asrama Slytherin," saran Remus.

"Baiklah aku akan tanya," kata Sirius. "Tapi tidak sekarang," tambahnya malas-malasan. "Dan kelihatannya kau benar, gadis itu memang anak yang periang," lanjut Sirius lagi ketika memandang Antania yang sekarang sedang cekikikan bersama Regulus.

"Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu bahwa adikmu hendak masuk Tim Quidditch Slytherin, Sirius?" tanya James.

"Lho? Jadi itu benar?" tanya Sirius kembali. "Aku kira Si Reggie hanya bergurau dan ingin membuat aku iri dengan kepandaiannya bermain Quidditch."

"Tidak. Itu benar. Teman-teman setimku pernah ada yang memata-matai Tim Quidditch Slytherin dan melihat daftar anak Slytherin yang ingin masuk Tim Quidditch, dan di situ ada nama Regulus! Di posisi Seeker, lagi!" kata James.

"Hebat!" kata Sirius suram. "Dengan begini dia akan benar-benar dijuluki Pahlawan Kecil oleh ayah-ibuku."

Sirius melihat Antania & Regulus bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke arah kastil. Sirius sempat melihat wajah Antania sekilas. Ternyata memang benar, dia memiliki mata biru yang indah yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Tanpa Sirius sadari, monster dalam diri Sirius meraung agar Sirius menyelidiki siapa cewek itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Truth From Regulus

**Chapter 2: Truth From Regulus**

Saat Seleksi Masuk Tim Quidditch Slytherin, Sirius memutuskan untuk menemui dan menanyai Regulus tentang Antania seusai Seleksi selesai.

Sirius berlagak duduk sambil membaca buku di tribun lapangan dan menunggu Tim Quidditch Slytherin masuk ke lapangan. Setelah sekitar 15 menit menunggu, akhirnya Tim Quidditch Slytherin datang. Mereka memakai Jubah Quidditch berwarna hijau sebagaimana biasanya. Dan itu dia! Sirius bisa melihat adiknya di antara anak-anak yang hendak mengikuti Seleksi.

Seleksi Masuk tersebut berlangsung cukup lama. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Dua jam mungkin. Dan akhirnya, Seleksi pun berakhir. Sirius melihat adiknya ikut bergabung dengan anak-anak berjubah hijau masuk ke ruang ganti Tim Slytherin. Sirius mengikuti mereka, berharap dapat bertemu adiknya secara empat mata saja, karena Sirius yakin bahwa anak-anak Slytherin yang lain tak akan suka melihatnya dan akan menuduhnya telah memata-matai Tim Slytherin. Sirius memutuskan menunggu di koridor yang berdekatan dengan Ruang Ganti Tim Slytherin tersebut.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Sirius melihat anak-anak Slytherin yang tadi berjubah hijau telah berganti pakaian dengan jubah hitam Hogwarts lagi. Sirius bersembunyi sambil menunggu anak-anak Slytherin lainnya pergi. Dan sesuai harapannya, Regulus yang paling terakhir keluar dari Ruang Ganti, dia membawa sapu Komet 250 yang baru dibelikan Ibunya saat libur musim panas lalu. Sirius menemui dan menyapanya.

"Hai," sapa Sirius.

Regulus terbelalak, dan memandang kakaknya dan balas menyapa dengan nada kaku, "Oh, hai, Kak."

"Bagaimana Seleksinya? Apa kau berhasil?" tanya Sirius.

"Oh, jadi kau memang mengawasi kami di tribun lapangan tadi, ya? Pantas aku heran sejak kapan kakakku hobi membaca buku sendirian, di tribun Lapangan Quidditch, lagi," kata Regulus dingin.

"Oh, terserah aku," balas Sirius tak kalah dingin. "Jadi, kelihatannya kau berhasil menjadi Seeker baru, ya?"

"Yeah, begitulah. Tak seperti kau, Kakak, yang tak masuk Tim Quidditch asrama-mu," ledek Regulus.

"Biar saja. Memangnya hidup ini hanya untuk bermain Quidditch?" kata Sirius agak meremehkan. "Yah, tapi baiklah, aku ucapkan selamat kepadamu yang telah berhasil menjadi Seeker baru. Dengan sapu Komet 250 yang baru dibelikan Ibu itu..." Sirius menunjuk ke sapu yang dipegang Regulus. "...kau pasti bisa..."

"Nah, jadi ada perlu apa denganku?" sela Regulus. "Aku ragu kalau Kakak datang kemari hanya untuk memberiku ucapan selamat."

"Oh, baiklah. To the point saja. Apa kau kenal Antania, anak Gryffindor yang seangkatan denganmu?" tanya Sirius.

"Kenal. Dia Beater baru Gryffindor sekarang, kau tahu?" kata Regulus setengah meledek.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu!" kata Sirius jengkel. "Yang aku ingin tanyakan adalah..."

"Oh, baiklah, aku tahu," sela Regulus gesit. "Yeah, kami memang berteman. Lalu kenapa? Apakah salah jika anak dari Asrama Slytherin berteman dengan anak dari Asrama Gryffindor?"

"Jelas tidak. Maksudku, kau hanya berteman? Tak lebih dari itu?" tanya Sirius agresif.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Regulus mulai jengkel. "Yeah, kami hanya berteman, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Oh, baiklah. Hanya itu yang ingin aku tanyakan," kata Sirius sambil berbalik pergi.

"Oh, tunggu!" panggil Regulus. "Nih!" Regulus melempar sekotak Coklat Kodok kepada Sirius.

Sirius menerimanya dengan heran. "Kalau nanti malam kau kena detensi lagi dan ketinggalan ikut makan malam, makan Coklat itu agar kau tidak kelaparan," kata Regulus seraya menyeringai jahil.

"Oh, baiklah! Trims!" kata Sirius, setengah jengkel, tapi setengahnya senang atas kepedulian adiknya tersebut. Sirius bergegas kembali ke Menara Gryffindor untuk menemui teman-temannya. Tanpa Sirius sadari, monster dalam dirinya meraung senang setelah mendengar pernyataan Regulus bahwa Regulus & Antania hanya berteman.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: di chapter ini banyak OC-nya

**Author's Note: di chapter ini banyak OC-nya. Tapi peran mereka gak banyak, sih! Hanya bermain Quidditch aja! Berikut nama-nama mereka:**

Gryffindor:  
- Keeper: Edgar Wood (C)  
- Chaser: Zell Schneider  
- Chaser: Locke Johnson  
- Chaser: Vivian Johnson  
- Beater: Leon Thomas  
- Beater cadangan: Mark Spinnet

Slytherin:

- Keeper: Roxas Burke  
- Chaser: Zack Flint (C)  
- Chaser: Bosley Bulstrode  
- Chaser: Angelique Bulstrode  
- Beater: Anakin Borgin  
- Beater: Ewan Yaxley  
- Seeker cadangan: Brendan Higgs

Komentator: Tom Jordan (Gryffindor)

Chapter 3: Bloody & Dirty Quidditch Match

Sirius telah sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. "Hati Pemberani," ucap Sirius.

"Kau juga, Nak," kata Nyonya Gemuk tersenyum.

Sirius masuk melompati lubang lukisan dan masuk ke dalam ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hai," panggil James. "Bagaimana, Sirius?"

Sirius tersenyum girang. "Adikku bilang dia & Antania hanya berteman!"

"Hmm...kelihatannya kau senang mendengarnya?" tanya Remus.

"Senang? Entahlah. Aku bingung juga. Padahal aku belum begitu kenal dia. Kenapa aku senang mendengar bahwa Regulus & dia hanya berteman, ya?" kata Sirius bingung.

"Itu berarti kau naksir Antania, Sirius!" celetuk Peter.

"Mana mungkin!" tukas Sirius. "Seperti yang kubilang barusan, aku belum begitu kenal dia, kan?"

"Sssstttt! Diam! Itu dia masuk dari lubang lukisan!" kata James.

Dan James memang benar. Dari lubang lukisan, muncul sosok anak perempuan berambut pirang panjang & bermata biru indah, ditemani Lily Evans & Mary MacDonald, sahabat Lily yang lain. Mereka sedang bersenda gurau, hingga James memanggil Antania. "Hoi, Srikandi!"

"Tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Kak James!" tukasnya, dia tampak tersipu.. "Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya mau mengingatkan bahwa besok pagi ada latihan Quidditch. Jangan sampai lupa, ya!" kata James.

"Oke!" katanya mantap. Betapa herannya Sirius, saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata Antania, wajah gadis itu merona merah dan tersenyum malu-malu. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena dia bergegas ke kamar anak perempuan bersama Lily & Mary.

"Kenapa kau?" suara Remus mengembalikan Sirius ke dunia nyata.

"Eh...oh...tidak...maksudku..." kata Sirius gelagapan. "Hei, James, benarkah bahwa besok pagi ada latihan Quidditch?"

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau nonton latihan kami?" tanya James.

"Yeah, aku rasa. Aku ingin lihat keahlian Beater baru itu," kata Sirius.

"Suit! Akhirnya ada juga cewek yang membuat hati Sirius luluh!" celetuk Peter.

"Oh, diam!" tukas Sirius pelan.

Keesokan paginya, seperti yang direncanakan, Tim Quidditch Gryffindor memulai latihan Quidditch mereka. Menurut James, pertandingan pertama mereka akan menghadapi Slytherin dan itu sekitar 2 minggu kemudian. Sirius bertanya dalam hati, apakah Antania & Regulus akan bertanding secara sportif di pertandingan nanti. Selama ini, tentu saja dalam setiap pertandingan Quidditch, Sirius selalu mendukung Gryffindor. Tapi kali ini, dia bingung, apakah harus mendukung Slytherin yang mana adiknya salah satu anggota tim, atau tetap mendukung Gryffindor. Entahlah, Sirius juga tak mau terlalu memikirkannya.

Sirius duduk di tribun lapangan bersama Remus & Peter, Tim Quidditch Gryffindor yang seperti biasanya, memakai jubah merah, belum memulai latihan. Tampaknya mereka sedang mendengarkan instruksi dari kapten sekaligus Keeper mereka, Edgar Wood. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, barulah para pemain Gryffindor mulai menaiki sapu mereka. Sirius bisa melihat anak perempuan berambut pirang digelung ketat--mungkin agar rambut panjangnya tidak menutupi matanya--yang membawa tongkat pemukul Beater. _Pastilah itu Antania,_ pikir Sirius.

"Hei, Sirius, tahu tidak?" kata Remus tiba-tiba. "Lily memberitahuku bahwa sapu yang dinaiki Antania itu Panah-Perak, sapu bagus yang semakin jarang ditemui itu!"

"Oh ya? Wah, pantas sapunya terlihat keren," komentar Sirius.

Sirius melihat Antania berlatih memukul Bludger. Dan Sirius dapat mengerti bahwa dia tidaklah dijuluki 'Srikandi' tanpa alasan. Hasil pukulan Bludger-nya selalu keras dan seringkali akurat, nyaris tak pernah meleset. Kalaupun meleset, itu karena Chaser Locke, Vivian, atau Zell berhasil menghindarinya, entah kebetulan atau karena mereka memang Chaser hebat. Diam-diam, Sirius mulai kagum atas keahlian Antania bermain Quidditch.

Karena pertandingan Quidditch semakin dekat, maka Kapten Wood semakin sering mengadakan latihan, yaitu 2 atau 3 hari sekali, sehingga James menjadi agak jarang berkumpul dengan Sirius, Remus, & Peter. Sirius juga agak kecewa karena belum menemukan kesempatan untuk dapat berkenalan lebih dekat dengan Antania.

Meskipun demikian, Sirius cukup puas menonton latihan Tim Gryffindor yang semakin bagus. Sirius dapat melihat, anggota tim yang lain semakin sering memuji Antania karena mungkin, dia Beater perempuan yang hebat.

Namun, kondisi cuaca tampak tak mendukung, karena setiap kali mereka latihan, selalu turun hujan yang cukup deras. Tetapi Wood dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa kendala cuaca tidak akan menghalangi performa mereka untuk memenangkan pertandingan pertama mereka meskipun James sempat mengeluh, "Agak susah mencari Snitch di tengah cuaca buruk begini. Tapi aku yakin bahwa aku pasti bisa menangkap Snitch terlebih dahulu dan mengantar kita menjadi pemenang!" Para anggota tim semakin semangat mendengar perkataan James tersebut. Namun di hadapan tiga sahabatnya, James tak bisa berpura-pura bahwa dia agak kesulitan dengan kondisi cuaca buruk ini. Apalagi James memakai kacamata.

"Kau kan hebat, James! Kau pasti bisa!" kata Peter memberi semangat.

"Yeah, aku lihat Antania tak pernah mengeluh! Jadi jangan lesu begitu, dong!" kata Sirius.

"James, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Mantra Anti Air pada kacamata-mu di pertandingan nanti? Itu pasti membantu! Coba saja!" usul Remus.

"Oh, yeah! Kau benar! Aku lupa! Trims karena sudah mengingatkan, Remus! Aku akan menggunakannya di pertandingan nanti!" kata James cerah.

Tak terasa waktu semakin berlalu, dan tibalah pertandingan Quidditch! Gryffindor vs Slytherin! Suasana sarapan pagi di Aula Besar, seperti biasanya, cukup menghebohkan setiap anggota tim masuk. Jika anggota Tim Gryffindor yang masuk, maka murid-murid Gryffindor serta sebagian besar murid Huflepuff & Ravenclaw akan bertepuk tangan untuk memberi semangat kepada mereka, sementara murid-murid Slytherin akan mem-buu mereka. Sebaliknya, jika anak Slytherin yang masuk, murid-murid Slytherin akan bertepuk tangan keras-keras untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa sebagian besar murid-murid di Aula Besar mem-buu mereka.

Setelah sarapan, hampir semua murid Hogwarts bergegas ke lapangan Quidditch untuk menonton pertandingan, sementara para anggota tim memasuki Ruang Ganti masing-masing.

Sirius, Remus, & Peter berhasil mendapat tempat duduk paling depan, bersama murid-murid kelas lima yang memegang spanduk bergambar singa bertuliskan "GRYFFINDOR ADALAH JUARA", sementara spanduk lain yang dipegang anak-anak perempuan bertuliskan "JAMES POTTER IDOLA KAMI!" Sirius merasa geli jika membayangkan ekspresi wajah Snape jika melihat tulisan ini. Selain itu, ada juga spanduk yang dipegang anak-anak kelas dua bertuliskan "MAJU, KNIGHT!"

"Teman-temanku sekalian, selamat datang di pertandingan Quidditch pertama tahun ini! Hari ini, akan berlangsung pertandingan yang saya rasa akan berlangsung sengit, yaitu Gryffindor melawan Slytherin! Dan perkenankan saya untuk memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Tom Jordan Yang Keren Dan Ganteng!" suara Jordan bergaung dengan megafon di tangannya. Sebagian penonton tertawa, sebagian lagi mengatakan ramai-ramai, "Capeee...deeeh!"

"Perlu kuingatkan kau, Jordan, bahwa tugasmu adalah mengomentari pertandingan, bukan hal-hal tak penting," kata Profesor McGonagall tajam. Dia bertindak sebagai Pengawas Komentator yang bertugas memastikan agar Komentator tidak berbicara seenaknya.

"Itu fakta, Profesor McGonagall! Bukan hal tak penting," kata Jordan membandel, sehingga penonton tertawa lagi. "Mengingat hujan cukup deras hari ini, maka saya akan menggunakan Omniocular untuk membantu saya mengawasi jalannya pertandingan. OH, LIHAT! Tim Gryffindor sudah masuk lapangan!"

Serentak, anak-anak Gryffindor langsung bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. "Perkenankan saya untuk membacakan formasi Tim Gryffindor sekarang! Kapten sekaligus Keeper: Edgar Wood. Chaser: Zell Schneider & kakak-beradik Johnson, Locke & Vivian, Beater: Leon Thomas & Beater baru kita, Antania Knight!" Anak-anak kelas 2 Gryffindor bersorak heboh. "Terakhir, tapi justru yang paling penting! Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Seeker idola kita: JAMES POTTER!" kata Jordan penuh semangat. Sirius berharap telinganya tidak menjadi tuli setelah mendengar sorakan anak-anak Gryffindor yang begitu kerasnya. Sementara anak-anak Slytherin mem-buu pemain Tim Gryffindor.

"Oh, Tim Slytherin juga mulai masuk ke lapangan," kata Jordan, agak malas-malasan. "Berikut formasi Tim Slytherin, Keeper: Roxas Burke, Chaser: Kapten Zack Flint & kakak-beradik Bulstrode, Bosley & Angelique, Beater: Anakin Borgin & Ewan Yaxley, serta Seeker baru mereka: Regulus Black!" Sorakan pendukung Slytherin begitu kerasnya, sekali lagi untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa lebih banyak yang mem-buu mereka dibandingkan yang memberi dukungan.

"Kedua Kapten sudah berjabat tangan. Madam Hooch, yang telah terlebih dahulu mengenakan Omniocular-nya, sudah melepas 2 Bludger & Golden Snitch!" kata Jordan. Semua pemain tampak siaga, terutama Chaser, yang sudah bersiap menangkap Quaffle yang akan dilemparkan. "Quaffle sudah dilempar, Locke menangkapnya...dan PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!"

"Wah! Dia dikawal ketat oleh Bulstrode bersaudara. Hati-hati, Locke! Oh. Dia mengoper kepada adiknya, Vivian. Awas ada Bludger, Vivian!" ("Jordan!" tegur Profesor McGonagall) "Dia berhasil menghindar namun Flint menghadangnya, dia mengoper kepada Zell. Zell menuju tiang gawang! Dan semakin dekat! Daaann... Awas Bludger!" jerit Jordan panik. Bludger sudah nyaris menghantam bagian kiri kepala Zell, dan kemudian... Sorakan suporter Gryffindor membahana. "Heh? Gol? Kok bisa?" tanya Jordan terheran-heran. Kemudian dia memutar mundur Omniocular-nya, dan kemudian melanjutkan berkomentar, "Wuah! Hebat! Antania meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Bludger yang akan menghantam Zell. Dan memukul Bludger tersebut ke arah Keeper Burke yang mesti jungkir balik menghindarinya sehingga tak bisa berkonsentrasi menghadang Quaffle yang menerobos gawangnya!" komentar Jordan. Suporter Gryffindor berteriak, "Hebat, Srikandi!" sementara Jordan melanjutkan, "Luar biasa! Cepat sekali! Padahal sesaat kita mengira Bludger tersebut akan menghantam Zell, namun Antania berhasil membelokkannya dalam sekejap mata! Benar-benar hebat!"

"Jordan! Pertandingan sudah dimulai kembali! Sedangkan kau masih saja ngoceh!" tegur Profesor McGonagall.

"Ah, ya. Sori. Quaffle di tangan Slytherin, di tangan Flint, tepatnya. Hentikan dia, Gryffindor!" ("Jordan!") "Oh! Vivian gagal menghadangnya, Bludger dari Yaxley mengganggunya, tepatnya. Flint meluncur cepat sekali ke gawang Gryffindor! Wah, sok tahu, masa' dia mau mencetak gol sendirian?" ("Jordan!") "Hentikan dia, Edgar!" Sesaat orang-orang mengira Flint benar-benar akan berhadapan langsung dengan Wood, namun saat sudah dekat, tiba-tiba dia mengoper kepada rekan Chaser-nya. "Ah, gawat! Dia mengoper kepada Bulstrode yang tidak dikawal! Apakah akan gol?" BUG! Bludger menghantam punggung Angelique Bulstrode, Quaffle terlepas dari tangannya dan direbut oleh Locke. "Wah, jangan bilang kalau... Wah, ternyata benar! Antania lagi yang memukul Bludger-nya. Hebat! Dia tak dijuluki 'Srikandi' tanpa alasan!"

"Luar biasa!" kata Sirius, di tengah sorakan riuh suporter Gryffindor. "Pukulan Bludger-nya benar-benar hebat!"

"Yeah, kau benar! Tak percuma aku menganggapnya sebagai adik!" kata Remus, anehnya tampak bangga.

"Dan tak percuma dia cantik!" celetuk Peter. Mereka bertiga tertawa.

Pertandingan mungkin sudah berlangsung sekitar setengah jam. Namun skor sudah 90-30 untuk Gryffindor. Antania berulang kali berhasil membantu Chaser Gryffindor mencetak gol dengan memukul Bludger kepada Chaser atau Keeper Slytherin. Terkadang pula, dia memukul Bludger ke arah Chaser lawan yang hampir berhasil mencetak gol. James & Regulus belum banyak kerjaan selain menghindari Bludger. James benar, ternyata sulit mencari Golden Snitch di tengah hujan deras seperti itu ditambah kabut yang cukup tebal. Sementara itu, selama pertandingan berlangsung, Antania & Regulus tak pernah bersikap sebagai sesama teman, melainkan bersikap sebagai sesama rival. Dan itu memang sudah seharusnya.

"Antania benar-benar hebat. Dia tidak hanya cantik, tetapi juga..."

"JORDAN! APA KAU DIBAYAR UNTUK MEMPROMOSIKAN MISS KNIGHT?! PERTANDINGANLAH YANG HARUS KAU KOMENTARI!" teriak Profesor McGonagall galak. Penonton serentak tertawa.

"Hehehe...maaf, Profesor. Ah, Slytherin mengejar. 40-90 untuk Slytherin," komentar Jordan. "James & Black tampaknya masih kesulitan mencari Snitch. Namun itu dapat dimaklumi karena cuaca--Hei, tunggu! Itukah...?"

James mendadak terbang ke arah sesuatu kecil berkilauan yang terbang ke atas. Regulus agak terlambat mengejarnya. Sorakan penonton semakin bergemuruh untuk memberi semangat kepada masing-masing Seeker mereka menangkap Snitch. Gadis-gadis Gryffindor yang memegang spanduk "JAMES POTTER IDOLA KAMI" mengangkat spanduknya tinggi-tinggi. "Pukul Bludger ke arah Potter!" raung Flint kepada Borgin. Borgin menurut dan memukul Bludger ke arah James, namun berhasil dibelokkan jauh-jauh oleh Beater Gryffindor Leon Thomas. Dan selanjutnya Bludger yang lain yang dipukul Antania, menuju ke arah Regulus dan menghantam sikunya, sehingga dia terhenti, dia tampak merintih sedikit.

"Wah, kerja sama yang bagus oleh 2 Beater Gryffindor. Leon menghadang Bludger yang hendak menghantam James, sementara Antania memukul Bludger ke arah Seeker Slytherin, Regulus Black! Ayo, James!" raung Jordan antusias.

Benar-benar permainan gila! Yaxley mengejar Bludger yang tadi dipukul Antania, lalu memukulnya ke arah James sehingga dia harus jungkir balik menghindarinya dan harus pasrah kehilangan jejak Snitch. "Ah...sayang sekali, James! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi tadi," kata Jordan, kecewa. Namun, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi BUG! keras sekali dan suara seperti ada orang yang jatuh ke tanah. sepersekian detik setelahnya, sebatang sapu terbang jatuh ke tribun komentator, tepatnya ke arah Profesor McGonagall yang keheranan.

"Apa-apaan...?" tanya Profesor McGonagall, namun pertanyaannya langsung terjawab begitu terdengar suara peluit Madam Hooch.

"Pelanggaran! Curang! Taktik licik! Penalti untuk Gryffindor!" raung Madam Hooch, luar biasa murka.

Penalti dilakukan oleh Vivian, dan berhasil masuk sehingga skor menjadi 100-40 untuk Gryffindor. Namun pertandingan tidak langsung dilanjutkan kembali, Madam Hooch mendarat di tanah. Para pemain dari kedua tim tampak bingung, penonton pun juga kebingungan.

"Hei, ini kan Panah-Perak milik Antania. Apa yang terjadi? Jordan, kau kan bisa melihatnya dengan Omniocular..." kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Sebentar saya lihat dulu," kata Jordan sambil memutar mundur Omniocular-nya. Dia langsung terpekik kaget. "Astaga! Curang! Rupanya tadi Yaxley tidak bermaksud memukul Bludger ke arah James, melainkan kepada Antania. Sapu Panah-Perak-nya dipegangi oleh Borgin sehingga dia tak bisa bergerak untuk menghindari Bludger yang kemudian tepat menghantam wajahnya. Kemudian Antania terjatuh dan pingsan. Kedua Beater Slytherin licik tersebut melakukannya di tengah kabut sehingga tak satu pun pemain lain ataupun penonton menyadari tindakan mereka. Namun, Madam Hooch yang memakai Omniocular tak bisa ditipu! Makanya jangan curang! Brengsek!" raung Jordan marah. Profesor McGonagall langsung pucat. Lubang hidungnya melebar saking marahnya. Kemudian dia segera turun ke lapangan tanpa sempat menegur Jordan yang membuat gerakan tangan kurang ajar ke arah Yaxley & Borgin.

"APA! KURANG AJAR! BRENGSEK!" umpat Sirius murka. Namun dia hanya salah satunya, suporter Gryffindor yang lain--bahkan Remus, dan juga Lily yang berada di tribun lain--juga meneriakkan kata-kata kurang ajar kepada para pemain & suporter Slytherin. Suporter Slytherin hanya nyengir kuda seolah ingin berkata, "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?"

"LEON! PUKUL BLUDGER-MU KE ARAH PEMAIN SLYTHERIN YANG MANA SAJA!" raung Jordan, dalam murka. Celakanya, Leon--entah karena menuruti Jordan atau karena memang ingin balas dendam--memukul Bludger terdekat yang kemudian menghantam kepala sebelah kanan Regulus. Dia terjatuh dan pingsan juga.

"Astaga! Regulus!" jerit Sirius panik.

Madam Hooch mendadak terbang untuk mengomeli Leon. "Kau dilarang memukul Bludger ke pemain lawan selagi pertandingan belum dilanjutkan! Penalti untuk Slytherin nanti setelah pertandingan dilanjutkan!"

_"Sonorus,"_ kata Madam Hooch kepada tongkat sihirnya. Kemudian dia berpaling kepada Jordan, "Kepada Komentator, tolong JANGAN MENGHASUT PEMAIN!" raungnya murka. Kemudian dia kembali ke tanah tempat Antania pingsan. Sementara Leon & Jordan mengumpat pelan.

Kali ini suporter Slytherin juga meraung marah. Beberapa siap melompat ke tribun suporter Gryffindor, kedua pihak suporter tampak siap berperang.

(Author's Note: Kok jadi kayak suporter Liga Indonesia, yah? kabur balik lagi untuk ngelanjutin ngetik)

Namun suara Madam Hooch meraung lagi, "Kepada semua penonton! Tolong jangan buat keributan! Bersikaplah sportif! Ini lapangan Quidditch! Bukan medan perang!" Kedua pihak suporter tampak menuruti dengan paksa, namun mereka masih saling pandang penuh dendam.

Profesor McGonagall sudah sampai di lapangan. Pemain-pemain Gryffindor juga telah turun untuk memeriksa keadaan Antania, sementara pemain-pemain Slytherin juga turun untuk memeriksa keadaan Regulus. "Astaga! Darahnya banyak sekali di kepalanya!" jerit Profesor McGonagall.

Sementara Profesor Slughorn juga telah turun dari tribun penonton. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat. "Astaga, Antania & Regulus, 2 murid kesayanganku! Mereka terluka! Padahal ini pertandingan pertama mereka!" rintihnya panik, memandangi bergantian antara Antania & Regulus yang kepalanya juga berdarah. "Minerva, kita harus segera membawa mereka ke Rumah Sakit segera sebelum terlambat. Luka mereka kelihatannya parah!" kata Profesor Slughorn kepada Profesor McGonagall.

"Aku setuju, Horace! Tunggu sebentar," kata Profesor McGonagall, kemudian berpaling kepada Edgar. "Wood, kau punya Beater cadangan, kan?"

Edgar mengangguk. "Yeah, Mark Spinnet."

Sementara Profesor Slughorn berbicara kepada Flint, "Flint, apakah tim kita ada Seeker cadangan?"

Flint mengangguk juga. "Ada Brendan Higgs."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bawa mereka, Horace," kata Profesor McGonagall kepada Profesor Slughorn sambil menyihir tandu untuk membawa Antania ke Rumah Sakit. Sementara Profesor Slughorn menyihir tandu untuk membawa Regulus.

Suara Madam Hooch meraung lagi dalam tongkat sihirnya, "Baiklah, pertandingan dilanjutkan kembali. Beater Gryffindor Antania Knight tidak dapat melanjutkan pertandingan sehingga akan digantikan oleh Mark Spinnet, sementara Seeker Slytherin Regulus Black juga tak sanggup melanjutkan pertandingan sehingga akan digantikan oleh Brendan Higgs."

Sirius bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku mau melihat keadaan Regulus. Sori," katanya. Dan dia pergi tanpa menunggu sepatah kata pun dari Remus & Peter. Sementara Zack Flint baru saja mencetak gol untuk Slytherin dalam lemparan penalti-nya sehingga skor menjadi 50-100 untuk Slytherin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: She's Calling My Name

**Chapter 4: She's Calling My Name**

Sirius mempercepat langkahnya di lorong Kastil menuju Rumah Sakit. Dia agak bingung sebetulnya, apakah dia memang mengkhawatirkan Regulus, atau malah sebenarnya dia khawatir pada Antania yang kelihatannya mengalami luka yang jauh lebih parah. Bukan berarti Sirius tidak peduli pada adiknya, bukan, melainkan karena saat Regulus jatuh, posisi jatuhnya agak rendah karena dia sudah setengah mendarat. Sementara Antania? Sudah kepalanya dihajar Bludger, kemudian dia juga jatuh dari ketinggian sekitar 500 kaki (500 kaki seberapa, tuh? seberapa, ya? Gw juga gak tahu! blush).

Saat sampai di depan pintu Rumah Sakit, Sirius--tanpa pikir panjang lagi--langsung membukanya. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Lily yang tampaknya sangat mengkhawatirkan Antania bersama Mary. Mata Lily agak memerah. Mungkin dia habis menangis, pikir Sirius. Tampaknya perkataan Remus memang benar, Lily menganggap Antania seperti adiknya sendiri. Sirius melihat Antania & Regulus sudah terbaring di tempat tidur. Darah di kepala mereka sudah dibersihkan. Saat ini Madam Pomfrey sedang membebat kepala Regulus dengan perban. Tampaknya dia menyadari kehadiran Sirius meskipun dia tetap berkonsentrasi membebat perban. Sebab dia menyapa Sirius, "Oh, Mr. Black? Jangan terlalu khawatir, luka adikmu tidak parah. Hanya tengkorak retak, tapi aku sudah membetulkannya. Dua hari lagi juga dia sudah boleh keluar."

"Oh, begitukah? Terima kasih, Madam Pomfrey," kata Sirius. Sirius menoleh ke arah tempat tidur Antania. Sirius heran karena Antania tampaknya belum mendapat perawatan medis meskipun lukanya sudah dibersihkan. "Kok Antania belum dirawat, Madam? Maksud saya, saya rasa keadaannya lebih mengkhawatirkan dari adik saya, kan?"

"Oh, yeah, memang," kata Madam Pomfrey yang sudah selesai membebat perban di kepala Regulus. Dia akhirnya menatap Sirius. "Tapi seperti yang sudah aku katakan, luka Mr. Black lebih ringan daripada luka Miss Knight, jadi aku rasa akan lebih cepat jika aku merawat Mr. Black terlebih dahulu. Sementara Miss Knight, selain tengkoraknya retak, juga mengalami cedera tulang punggung dan pergelangan kaki yang retak. Yah, wajar saja, dia jatuh dari ketinggian, kan? Tapi tengkorak retak-nya sudah kubetulkan, meskipun kepalanya belum kubebat perban."

Sirius mengangguk-angguk. Madam Pomfrey pindah ke sebelah tempat tidur Antania untuk merawatnya. "Di mana Prof. Slughorn & Prof. McGonagall? Saya kira mereka yang membawa Antania & Regulus ke sini?" tanya Sirius lagi.

"Oh, yeah, tapi mereka sudah langsung kembali ke lapangan Quidditch. Kata mereka berdua sih, ingin menghukum Mr. Yaxley, Mr. Borgin, & Mr. Thomas yang menyebabkan kedua anak kelas dua ini luka parah," jawab Madam Pomfrey dengan mata masih berkonsentrasi merawat Antania.

Sirius mendengar Lily terisak, "...karena alasan inilah aku tidak setuju dia bermain Quidditch!"

"Sudahlah, Lily. Kan dia bermain Quidditch atas keinginanya sendiri dan tanpa paksaan dari orang lain, kan?" kata Mary menenangkan.

"Yah, tapi tetap saja permainan ini berbahaya, apalagi bagi anak kelas dua sepertinya, kan? Aku menduga dia ingin masuk Tim Quidditch karena dipengaruhi si Regulus ini. Aku dengar mereka sahabat karib. Regulus pasti bilang bahwa dia ingin masuk Tim Quidditch Asrama-nya. Makanya Antania lalu merasa tertantang, atau mungkin juga Regulus yang menantangnya, sehingga Antania nekad ingin masuk Tim Quidditch Asrama-nya juga," sahut Lily.

"Entahlah. Menurutku asumsimu agak berlebihan, meskipun—yah--mungkin juga si Regulus ini mempengaruhinya. Apalagi dia Slytherin, maksudku biasanya anak Slytherin suka memprovokasi anak asrama lain, terutama Gryffindor," tanggap Mary.

Sirius agak tidak bisa terima adiknya dituduh begitu, maka dia bergabung dengan percakapan, "Hei, Antania bermain tidak hanya bermodalkan nekad. Kau lihat sendiri, kan, permainannya tadi. Dia Beater hebat! Dan tolong jangan bawa-bawa adikku, mereka di tim yang berbeda, pastilah mereka masuk tim atas keinginan mereka sendiri."

Lily tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Sirius dengan tatapan agak jengkel.

Sirius melanjutkan, "Lagipula Antania sudah tahu hal ini... maksudku hal semacam ini akan terjadi padanya. Dia sudah tahu betul resiko bermain Quidditch. Dia juga telah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Buktinya setiap kali bermain Quidditch, rambut panjangnya selalu digelung ketat agar tidak mengganggu. Itu membuktikan keseriusannya dalam bermain Quidditch, kan?"

Lily masih diam. Sirius melanjutkan lagi dengan agresif, "Dan aku heran melihatmu di tribun penonton tadi. Biasanya kau tidak mau menonton pertandingan Quidditch karena muak melihat James yang suka pamer, kan?"

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Antania! Hanya itu saja! Dan tolong jangan sebut-sebut nama Potter di hadapanku, Black!" sanggah Lily ketus. Dan dia langsung keluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan wajah memerah. Mary mengejarnya setelah berkata setengah berbisik kepada Sirius, "Maaf, dia lagi agak sensitif sekarang.." (Mungkin lagi "M", kali? kabur balik lagi)

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sirius dengan nada pelan. Sementara Madam Pomfrey masuk ke kantornya di sisi lain Rumah Sakit. _Mungkin sedang mengambil beberapa ramuan obat,_ pikir Sirius.

Tanpa terduga-duga, ketika di ruangan tersebut hanya ada Sirius serta dua pasien yang masih belum sadarkan diri, Antania mengigau aneh, "Si...ri...us..."

Jelas saja, Sirius langsung terkejut. _Itu tadi...apakah aku yang dimaksudnya? atau kebetulan saja?_ Sirius menatap Antania penuh harap. Namun betapa kecewanya dia, Antania belum sadar dan masih pingsan.

Sirius kemudian mendengar suara langkah kaki Madam Pomfrey yang hendak keluar dari kantornya menuju ruang perwatan lagi. Sirius merasa wajahnya merona gara-gara mendengar ucapan Antania tadi. Maka Sirius memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit karena takut ditanyai oleh Madam Pomfrey kenapa wajahnya memerah.

Setelah meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, Sirius tak pernah tahu bahwa adiknya sudah bangun sejak tadi dan hanya pura-pura tidur. Setelah Sirius keluar, dia baru bangun dan menghadapi suara kaget bercampur omelan Madam Pomfrey. "Oh, astaga, Mr. Black! Kau sudah sadar, rupanya! TIDAK! Kau tidak boleh bangun dulu! Kau harus menunggu sampai kondisimu pulih dulu! Ayo berbaring lagi dan minum ramuan ini! Ramuan Untuk Tidur Nyenyak Tanpa Mimpi!"

Sirius berjalan menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor sambil memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Antania dalam igauannya, _Si...ri...us...!_

_Kenapa dia menyebut namaku dalam igauannya, ya?_ batin Sirius bingung.

Sirius telah sampai di lubang lukisan, "Hati Pembernai."

"Maaf, Nak, Kata Kuncinya sudah diganti," kata Nyonya Gemuk.

"Yang benar saja! Bagaimana aku masuk, kalau begitu?" kata Sirius berang.

"Hoi, Sirius!" terdengar suara. Sirius menoleh, ternyata Peter, datang dengan tas belanjaan yang Sirius kenali sebagai tas belanjaan Three Broomsticks.

"Darimana kau, Peter?"

"Habis menyelinap ke Hogsmeade, aku habis beli beberapa Butterbeer untuk merayakan kemenangan Gryffindor!" kata Peter ceria.

"Menang berapa?" tanya Sirius tak bersemangat.

"270-90! Oh iya, Kata Kuncinya yang baru adalah 'Pedang Ksatria'!" kata Peter. Mendengar kata 'Ksatria', pikiran Sirius semakin melayang ke Antania.

"Betul sekali!" kata Nyonya Gemuk ceria.

Peter melompat masuk ke dalam lubang lukisan, sementara Sirius masih melamun sambil memikirkan Antania. "Hei, Sirius, ayo masuk!" suara Peter mengejutkan Sirius. Sirius ikut melompat masuk ke lubang lukisan.

Di dalam Ruang Rekreasi, anak-anak Gryffindor sedang merayakan kemenangan atas Slytherin di pertandingan Quidditch tadi.

"Sirius, Peter, sini!" panggil James yang sedang duduk santai di lantai sambil bermain dengan Snitch yang pasti habis dicurinya. Sementara Remus sedang duduk di kursi berlengan di dekatnya sambil makan Cokelat Kodok.

Sirius & Peter duduk di lantai dekat James. Peter membagi-bagikan Butterbeer untuk ketiga sahabatnya & dirinya sendiri. Sirius--lagi-lagi--melamun.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikmu, Sirius?" tanya Remus tiba-tiba.

"Eh...oh...Madam Pomfrey bilang lukanya tidak parah. Dua hari kemudian dia sudah boleh keluar Rumah Sakit. Aku malah lebih mencemaskan..." Sirius berhenti untuk memelankan suaranya. "...Antania."

"Wah...wah...Tampaknya kau memang naksir dia, Sirius!" kata Peter terkikik. Sirius tidak menanggapi.

"Memangnya keadaan Antania sebegitu parahnya? Wah, ini tidak bagus untuk Tim Quidditch kami," kata James.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau lebih mengkhawatirkan Tim Quidditch-mu daripada kesehatan Antania?" kata Sirius naik darah.

"Hei...hei...aku hanya bercanda! Wah, aku kira sewaktu kau bilang mengkhawatirkan Antania kau juga hanya bercanda."

"Aku serius! Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya!" tukas Sirius.

"Yah, namamu kan memang Sirius. Jadinya kau memang harus serius," gurau James. Sirius memilih untuk tidak menanggapi gurauan James.

"Tadi aku dengar dari Lily, bahwa luka Antania cukup parah. Selain tengkorak retak, dia juga mengalami cedera tulang punggung dan pergelangan kaki yang retak. Benarkah itu, Sirius?" tanya Remus.

"Yeah, benar," jawab Sirius suram. "Kasihan, ya."

"Kau yakin kau hanya kasihan padanya, Sirius?" goda James.

Sirius tidak menjawab. Dia memikirkan Antania, mengingat anak perempuan cantik berambut pirang yang masih terbaring lemah dan belum sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit. _Tapi kelihatannya dia cewek yang kuat. Pasti dia akan cepat sembuh!_ batin Sirius mengingatkan dirinya.

"Aku mau tidur duluan, aku tidak mood untuk ikut pesta," ujar Sirius. Dan tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada sahabatnya untuk mencegahnya, Sirius langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dia langsung berbaring tanpa mengganti jubahnya dengan piama. Meskipun demikian, dia tetap tak bisa tidur dan pikirannya terus melayang ke Antania. _Belum pernah aku memiliki perasaan seperti ini pada seorang cewek sebelumnya,_ batin Sirius. Dan mendadak dia langsung tertidur seolah ada yang memberi Ramuan Tidur atau menembaknya dengan Mantra Bius. Dia bermimpi aneh.

Dalam mimpinya, dia melihat dua sosok sedang duduk di tepi danau. Yang satu memakai tudung hitam pada jubahnya sehingga Sirius tak dapat mengenalinya. Sirius dapat melihat hal ganjil pada kepala bagian kanan & kiri atas-nya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang runcing yang tersembunyi di balik tudungnya.

Tetapi Sirius mengenali sosok yang satunya lagi, dia berambut hitam panjang dengan model yang hampir sama seperti Sirius. Adiknya, Regulus. Dalam mimpinya Sirius berada tak begitu jauh di belakang mereka. Sosok bertudung hitam bangkit dari duduknya. Mata Regulus tidak lepas dari sosok bertudung hitam itu. Si sosok bertudung hitam mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang memakai sarung tangan bercorak aneh, corak tersebut bergambar kepala manusia namun memiliki kuping--mungkinkah ini? Pikir Sirius--_Elf_! Er...Kuping seperti milik _House-elf_, maksudnya. Kuping Elf pada gambar tersebut berbentuk runcing dan mencuat ke atas, kira-kira seperti kupingnya Kreacher.

Lalu mendadak saja--sehingga Sirius mengira matanya mungkin habis _blackout_--dari pergelangan tangan yang memakai sarung tangan tersebut, muncul busur panah yang besarnya mungkin dua kali lipat daripada busur panah Muggle. Lalu, dari tangan kirinya--yang juga memakai sarung tangan bercorak aneh, muncul anak panah--tapi mungkinkah itu anak panah? Anak panah tersebut bercahaya sangat menyilaukan, pegangannya tak kelihatan, sehingga Sirius berpikir tak mungkin anak panah tersebut bisa disentuh dan dipegang tangan biasa. Kemudian sosok bertudung hitam itu menembakkan anak panah bercahaya tersebut ke atas. Berulang kali dia menembakkan anak panahnya, sementara Regulus mengawasinya terus tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Bagi Sirius, dia seperti habis menembak dengan pistol laser atau melakukan kutukan sihir, hanya saja ditembakkan dengan busur panah. Sirius penasaran terhadap sosok bertudung hitam itu dan berusaha mendekatinya. Namun mendadak sudah ada beberapa anak-anak yang Sirius kenali sebagai anak-anak Slytherin, mendekati Regulus dan sosok bertudung hitam itu. Sirius dapat melihat Severus Snape di antaranya.

"Sirius...Sirius...bangun!" Sirius merasa pipinya ditepuk.

Sirius terlonjak kaget & terbangun dari tidurnya. Rupanya James yang membangunkannya. Sirius jadi jengkel sekali terhadap James karena mengacaukan mimpinya.

"Hei, waktunya sarapan pagi, Sirius! Remus & Peter sudah menunggu di lubang lukisan!" kata James lagi.

Kendati jengkel, Sirius memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan mimpinya kepada James karena Sirius yakin James tidak akan serius menanggapinya..

"Iya...iya, aku segera turun," kata Sirius sambil menghapus keringatnya. _Rupanya tidur dengan masih memakai jubah tidak nyaman juga, ya?_ pikir Sirius.

"Hei, ganti dulu jubahmu! Lihat, tuh! Jubahmu penuh keringat!" kata James.

Sirius mencibir. "Aku tunggu di bawah," kata James lagi. Setelah James keluar, Sirius mengganti pakaiannya.

Author's Note: Panah yang digunakan sosok misterius dalam mimpinya Sirius kira-kira mirip dengan Panah Quincy (bener gak, ya, tulisannya?) milik Ishida Uryuu dalam Anime Bleach. Tapi dengan sedikit perbedaan, tentunya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Female Knight's Heart

**Chapter 5: The Female Knight's Heart**

Selesai sarapan, Sirius memutuskan untuk menjenguk Antania di rumah Sakit. Sebetulnya saat itu ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, tapi Sirius merasa dia tidak bisa bersenang-senang karena masih saja mencemaskan Antania. Dia bilang pada ketiga sahabatnya bahwa dia tidak enak badan dan menyuruh mereka untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade tanpanya.

Saat sampai di Rumah Sakit, Sirius mendapati adiknya sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur Antania. Sirius heran melihat adiknya sudah terlihat sehat, sementara Antania masih belum sadar.

"Hai," Sirius menyapa adiknya.

Regulus hanya melambaikan tangan untuk menanggapi sapaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sirius.

"Sudah lebih baik, lukaku tidak separah Antania. Awas kalau aku ketemu Borgin & Yaxley nanti, akan kuhajar mereka!" geram Regulus.

"Madam Pomfrey di mana?" tanya Sirius.

"Sedang mengambilkan makanan untuk kami, kelihatannya dia lupa mengunci pintu Rumah Sakit sehingga kau bisa masuk tanpa masalah. Biasanya tak ada yang boleh datang menjenguk tanpa izin darinya," jawab Regulus.

"Apakah Antania belum sadar juga?" tanya Sirius.

"Madam Pomfrey bilang dia sempat tersadar saat subuh, dan Kakak tahu sebelum dia bangun apa yang diucapkannya dalam igauannya?" tanya Regulus. Sirius menggeleng. "Namamu, Kak" kata Regulus lagi.

Sirius agak kaget mendengarnya. "Kau bergurau," kata Sirius terkekeh.

"Aku serius, Kakak. Entah kau mengetahuinya atau tidak, tapi aku ragu kalau kau mengetahuinya, karena setahuku kau sangat cuek terhadap cewek mana pun."

"Apa yang kaubicarakan?" tanya Sirius tajam.

"Dia menyukaimu. Dia mengagumi kepintaranmu, kecerdikanmu, kenakalanmu dalam membuat onar, dan sikap cuek terhadap peraturan yang selama ini sering kautunjukkan," kata Regulus.

Sirius yakin kali ini pasti wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, maka dia buru-buru memalingkan muka, lalu berkata seolah dia tak percaya ucapan adiknya, "Kau bohong, kan?"

"Yah, terserah kalau Kakak tak percaya. Biasanya, kan, Kakak memang tak mudah mempercayaiku," kata Regulus dingin.

Keheningan yang berlanjut sangatlah tidak mengenakkan. Tiba-tiba Regulus bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kalau Madam Pomfrey datang..."

"...aku akan bilang kau sedang di toilet, yeah," sambung Sirius. Regulus keluar Rumah Sakit menuju toilet.

Sirius menatap wajah Antania. _Dia tampak cantik sekali kalau sedang tidur._

Sirius mendekatinya, kemudian memegang tangan Antania dan mengecup punggung telapak tangannya.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, Antania, bahwa aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu," kata Sirius tanpa bisa menghentikan laju kata-kata tersebut.

Dan mendadak tangan Antania bergerak, dan matanya terbuka. Sirius buru-buru melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

"Kak Sirius?"

"Yaaaaah, kok malah bangun. Kau lebih cantik kalau sedang tidur seperti tadi," kata Sirius menyeringai.

Wajah Antania merona merah. "Apakah kau yang mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku barusan," tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya balik Sirius.

"Aku tadi rasanya seperti bermimpi, lalu aku mendengar suara laki-laki yang mengucapkan 'sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu', dan kemudian aku terbangun. Katakan padaku, Kak Sirius, bahwa aku tidak sekedar bermimpi!" desaknya.

"Yah, sebetulnya sih bukan aku. Melainkan Peeves yang tadi ada di sini sebelum aku mengusirnya tak lama sesudahnya," gurau Sirius sambil menyeringai.

"APA??" teriak Antania terlonjak kaget. "Kak Sirius bercanda, kan? Yeah, pasti bercanda! Aku tahu kalau Kak Sirius suka bercanda! Iya, kan?"

"Aku serius, kok," jawab Sirius, seringai jahilnya semakin lebar. "Namaku kan memang Sirius!"

Wajah Antania menjadi merah padam. Lalu dia bangkit dan melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya. "Kak Sirius menyebalkan! Aku akan ke kamarku untuk mengambil Pemukul Beater-ku & akan kugunakan untuk memukul... Aduuh!" tiba-tiba dia merintih sambil jongkok dan memegang pergelangan kakinya yang dibalut perban.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa? Jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Lukamu belum sembuh benar!" Sirius jadi menyesal karena gurauannya berlebihan. Kemudian dia membantu Antania untuk berbaring kembali di tempat tidurnya. "Baiklah, baiklah! Kali ini aku akan benar-benar serius!" Sirius menghela nafas panjang. Lalu akhirnya berkata, "Kau tidak hanya sekedar bermimpi, Antania. Aku memang mengucapkannya tadi. Aku tidak bergurau, Antania. Sebetulnya aku belum terlalu lama memerhatikanmu selama ini. Namun aku mulai menyukaimu saat kau mulai berlatih sebagai Beater Gryffindor. Belum pernah rasanya aku melihat anak perempuan yang bermain sebagai Beater sehebat itu. Lalu aku dengar kau juga pintar dalam banyak pelajaran. Jarang rasanya aku kenal anak perempuan yang pintar dalam pelajaran namun juga hebat bermain Quidditch. Dan...kau jangan panggil aku 'Kak', panggil aku 'Sirius' saja."

"Oh, baiklah. 'Sirius saja',..." gurau Antania.

"Heheheheh...ternyata kau pandai bergurau juga," Sirius terkekeh.

"Apakah Regulus sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku...?"

"Yeah, dan yang membuatku tertarik adalah, kau selama ini tidak pernah berusaha menarik perhatianku seperti cewek-cewek yang biasanya sok caper kepadaku," kata Sirius jujur.

"Sebetulnya itu karena aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya. Aku juga terlalu malu jika kau menolak cintaku. Dan aku juga malu karena aku merasa jika dibandingkan dengan cewek-cewek lain, aku rasanya bukan apa-apa."

"Kau terlalu merendah. Tapi aku justru malah semakin menyukaimu dengan sifatmu itu."

Wajah Antania merona merah.

"Nah, aku rasa aku mau keluar dulu sebelum Madam Pomfrey ke sini dan mengomeliku karena masuk tanpa izin," kata Sirius.

Antania mencengkram tangan Sirius. "Kau tidak akan berpaling dariku, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Sirius. Lalu dia mengecup tangan Antania. "Nah, sampai ketemu. Semoga cepat sembuh!"

"Terimakasih, 'Sirius saja'!" kata Antania cerah.

Sirius keluar dari Rumah Sakit--dan lega karena tak ada tanda-tanda Madam Pomfrey. Antania merasa hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga saat ini. Sementara monster dalam diri Sirius meraung penuh kemenangan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Tales of Night-Elf

**Chapter 6: The Tales of Night-Elf**

Antania sembuh lebih cepat dari yang diperkirakan. Satu hari sesudah Sirius mengunjunginya di rumah sakit, dia langsung sembuh total. Mungkin benar kata pepatah, cinta dapat membuat orang melupakan segalanya di dunia termasuk rasa sakit (kecuali sakit hati, tentunya).

Entah bagaimana, fakta bahwa Sirius Black telah berpacaran dengan Antania Knight telah menyebar luas. Antania merasa risih setiap kali ada anak perempuan yang memandangnya iri setiap kali dia jalan bersama Sirius di koridor--dengan Sirius merangkulnya. Sebaliknya, Sirius merasa tenang-tenang saja karena dengan cewek-cewek lain mengetahui bahwa Sirius telah memiliki pacar, mereka tak akan punya nyali lagi untuk mendekati dan mencari perhatian Sirius.

"Thanks, Sirius," kata Antania mencibir.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sirius heran.

"Dengan orang mengetahui bahwa kita pacaran, maka musuhku akan bertambah."

"Ah, biarkan saja. Mereka hanya iri karena kau pacaran dengan cowok paling tampan di Hogwarts.("Ih, dasar narsis!" kata Antania cemberut sambil mencubit lengan Sirius.) Lama-lama rasa iri mereka juga akan hilang," kata Sirius santai.

Uniknya, ternyata Lily--yang biasanya tak menyukai Sirius--sama sekali tak menyatakan keberatan bahwa Antania telah berpacaran dengan Sirius.

Berkat informasi dari Remus--saat Marauders sedang berada di perpustakaan, Sirius mengetahui bahwa hari ulang tahun Antania jatuh pada tanggal 26 Desember, tepat pada liburan Natal. Selain itu, menurut Remus, Antania ternyata juga suka berkeliaran di Kastil pada malam hari.

"Dia bilang dia suka melihat bulan purnama," kata Remus suram. "Berkebalikan denganku yang trauma dengan bulan purnama, ya?"

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari Filch, Mrs. Norris, dan prefek-prefek yang berpatroli malam di koridor-koridor?" tanya Sirius heran.

"Dia bilang, sih, dia memiliki indera yang tajam, terutama mata & kupingnya," kata Remus. "Dia bilang mata dan kupingnya bisa mendeteksi orang yang dapat membuatnya dalam bahaya. Lucu juga kedengarannya, berarti dia menganggap Filch & Mrs. Norris berbahaya untuknya."

"Aneh, aku belum pernah mendengar ada orang yang punya mata & telinga setajam itu," kata Sirius.

"Seingatku, ada kaum yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. kalau tak salah kaum _Night-Elf_--Peri-Malam," kata Remus mengingat-ingat. "Disebut Peri-Malam karena kaum peri-malam memiliki kemampuan istimewa untuk membuat diri mereka tak kelihatan saat malam hari. Selain itu, mata & telinga mereka juga menjadi lebih peka saat malam hari. Karena itulah mereka disebut peri-malam dan karena itu pula,..." Remus memelankan suaranya sehingga menjadi lebih mirip bisikan. "...selama ini aku menyembunyikan kecurigaanku bahwa Antania memiliki darah-campuran peri-malam."

Sirius melongo, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berhenti setelah Madam Pince menegurnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau berpendapat begitu?" tanya Sirius setelah Madam Pince pergi.

"Yeah. Bukankah keluarga Knight berdarah-murni?" tanya James seraya terkekeh. "Dan darimana kau mengetahui tentang peri-malam? Aku belum pernah dengar."

"Dari Pelajaran Sejarah Sihir. Profesor Binns bilang..."

"Ah, pantas! Kami kan tak pernah mendengarkan Sejarah Sihir karena sering tertidur," kekeh Peter.

"Jangan menyelaku!" kata Remus jengkel. "Profesor Binns bilang bahwa peri-malam tubuhnya sebesar manusia dan wajahnya juga mirip manusia, dan memiliki peradaban sendiri di pegunungan. Jadi jangan kalian kira mereka sama seperti peri-rumah! Kuping mereka besar dan meruncing ke atas, sehingga mungkin itu yang menyebabkan mereka memiliki pendengaran yang tajam. Mereka memang telah lama tak terdengar, diduga ras mereka telah punah karena sekitar belasan tahun yang lalu, mereka diserang kaum Raksasa--yang juga tinggal di daerah pegunungan--yang bersekutu dengan Pelahap Maut. Jelas saja kaum Peri-Malam kalah jumlah."

"Apa??" kata James, Remus, & Peter bersamaan kaget.

"Yeah, setelah itu, tak satu pun dari mereka pernah diketahui nasibnya lagi," lanjut Remus suram.

"Apakah kaum Peri-Malam sempat melakukan perlawanan terhadap mereka?" tanya Sirius ingin tahu.

"Yeah, Profesor Binns bilang mereka sudah mempersiapkan diri akan terjadinya serangan kala itu. Soalnya mereka juga berkemampuan meramal...hei, itu dia! Antania juga pandai meramal, kan?" kata Remus tiba-tiba.

"Lanjutkan cerita tentang Peri-Malam dulu!" sergah Sirius.

"Ah yeah, mereka mengadakan perlawanan dengan senjata khas mereka, yaitu Panah Cahaya," kata Remus.

"Panah Cahaya?"

"Yeah, anak panah yang digunakan untuk menembaknya bercahaya sangat terang sehingga lebih mirip tembakan laser," kata Remus.

Sirius terkejut. _Kok sama seperti yang berada di mimpiku? Ah, tak mungkin! Pasti hanya kebetulan!_

"Yah, tapi sayangnya perlawanan mereka tak membuahkan hasil. Mereka habis dibantai Raksasa & Pelahap Maut," lanjut Remus.

"Mengapa Pelahap Maut menyerang mereka? Apa yang mereka inginkan?" tanya James.

Remus mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Sudah jelas, kan? Mereka dipaksa untuk bergabung dengan Voldemort. Tapi mereka menolak dan lebih suka melawan." (Wuih! Remus dah berani nyebut nama Voldemort meskipun baru 14-15 tahun!)

"Tapi, dengan begitu sudah jelas bahwa tak mungkin Antania adalah turunan-campuran peri-malam! Kan mereka sudah dibantai," kata Sirius.

"Entahlah. Usia Antania sekarang 12 tahun--jadi 13 pada tanggal 26 Desember nanti--. Bisa saja Antania memang keturunan campuran peri-malam. Sayang sekali Profesor Binns hanya bilang 'belasan tahun yang lalu', tidak diketahui pasti kapan peri-gunung dibantai," tukas Remus.

"Ah, pokoknya aku yakin Antania bukan turunan-campuran. Keluarganya kan berdarah-murni," ujar Sirius.

Ketiga sahabatnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ah ya, Sirius, tadi Antania titip pesan kepadaku untukmu, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu nanti malam di tepi danau," kata James tiba-tiba.

"Nanti malam? Itu bukannya saat bulan purnama?" kata Sirius, merasa tak enak pada Remus yang akan melalui malam penderitaannya di Shrieking Shack nanti malam.

"Tak apa-apa, Sirius. Aku tak keberatan kalian kencan sementara aku...yah, kalian tahu sendiri maksudku, kan?" kata Remus suram.

"Jangan khawatir, Remus! Kami bertiga sudah hampir menguasai Animagi!" kata Peter memberi semangat. "Kalau kami sudah berhasil, kau tak perlu sendirian lagi di sana!"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau yang ngomong begitu sementara kau yang paling memiliki kemajuan paling rendah dalam menguasai Animagi?" ledek James.

Wajah Peter merona.

"Hei, jangan sombong begitu, James," kata Sirius bijak. "Yah, baiklah kalau nanti malam. Tapi James, boleh kan aku pinjam Jubah Gaib-mu?" tanya Sirius.

"Nggak boleh!" sahut James pelit. "Heheheheh...boleh, deh!" kata James buru-buru setelah ekspresi wajah Sirius menajam.

"Sirius, aku harap kau menjaga Antania dengan baik. Kalau tidak, kau akan berurusan denganku," kata Remus sungguh-sungguh.

"Baiklah, kakak yang baik!" kata Sirius menyeringai nakal.

Rating: T (karena ada adegan ciuman)

Malam harinya, Sirius bersiap-siap untuk pergi menuju danau Hogwarts. Dia membawa Jubah Gaib & Peta Perampok--yang baru saja sempurna--untuk dapat keluar Kastil tanpa ketahuan siapa pun. Saat hendak keluar dari lubang lukisan, James & Peter--Remus sedang di Shrieking Shack dalam wujud werewolfnya--membukakan lukisan dari luar sehingga Sirius dapat keluar tanpa ketahuan siapa-siapa.

"Semoga kencanmu sukses!" bisik James ketika Sirius melewatinya.

"Trims," Sirius balas berbisik.

Sirius berhasil melewati Filch, Mrs. Norris, & para prefek serta ketua murid yang berpatroli di koridor-koridor kastil tanpa masalah. Sirius mengarahkan pandangan ke tepi danau, dan itu dia! Si pirang cantik sudah berada di sana--tampaknya dia juga berhasil keluar Kastil tanpa masalah, melihat ke arah bulan purnama yang terlihat sangat anggun dan indah sambil memukul-mukul udara kosong dengan Tongkat Pemukul Beater-nya--_Mungkin sedang berlatih memukul Bludger. Wah, benar-benar cewek yang kuat,_ pikir Sirius. Begitu sampai di dekat gadis itu, Sirius membuka Jubah Gaib-nya dengan bergaya.

"Demi Merlin! Sirius! Bagaimana kau...?" Antania tersentak kaget.

"Oh, ini? Ini Jubah Gaib milik James. Berkat ini, aku--kami, tepatnya--selalu berhasil menyelinap keluar Kastil tanpa masalah sedikit pun," ujar Sirius.

"Wow, jadi ini yang namanya Jubah Gaib," kata Antania terkagum-kagum. "Lalu perkamen itu...?"

"Oh, ini salah satu rahasia sukses kami yang lain. Namanya Peta-Perampok. Aku, James, Remus, & Peter yang membuatnya. Peta ini menunjukkan peta Hogwarts serta posisi orang-orang yang berada di seluruh lingkungan Hogwarts."

"Wah, pantas kalian dijuluki pembuat onar nomor satu Hogwarts," kata Antania nyengir.

"Heheheh...begitulah," kata Sirius sambil bertolak pinggang sehingga dia tampak seperti raja yang angkuh di bawah terangnya bulan purnama sekarang. "Nah, ngomong-ngomong, mengapa kita harus berduaan malam-malam begini?"

"Ah, kamu payah, Sirius. Malam kan lebih romantis, apalagi ada bulan purnama yang indah."

"Aku jadi semakin kagum setelah mengetahui bahwa kau memang cewek paling pemberani yang pernah kukenal. Aku jarang dengar ada cewek yang berani keluar malam-malam begini. Bulan purnama, lagi! Bagaimana kalau ada werewolf ?"

"Trims atas perhatianmu, Sirius. Tapi aku selalu bawa tongkat sihirku untuk berjaga-jaga dan Tongkat Beater ini untuk menghajar siapa pun yang dapat membahayakan keselamatanku, meskipun aku tak yakin apakah ada werewolf di lingkungan Hogwarts," kata Antania, tersenyum.

_Sebetulnya memang ada, Antania. Hanya saja, kau tidak tahu tentang itu._

"Ayo duduk di sebelahku, Sirius," ajaknya. Sirius pun duduk, tapi kemudian berbaring dengan tangan di belakang kepalanya yang digunakan sebagai bantalan. "Tidakkah menurutmu bulan purnama itu indah?"

"Yeah, bintang-bintangnya juga," kata Sirius berusaha agar tidak membicarakan bulan purnama karena dia merasa tidak enak dengan Remus.

"Oh, aku pernah dengar dari Regulus. Nama keluarga kalian banyak yang diambil dari nama bintang, bukan? Ada Orion, itu nama ayahmu, kan?" Sirius mengangguk mengiyakan. "Lalu ada juga Sirius, Andromeda, Bellatrix..."

"Please, jangan sebut-sebut nama Bellatrix di hadapanku. Aku benci perempuan itu."

"Bukankah dia sepupumu? Regulus bilang padaku bahwa Bellatrix adalah sepupu favoritnya."

"Bagi Regulus, memang iya," kata Sirius tersenyum kecut.

"Sebegitu bencinyakah kau terhadap keluargamu, Sirius? Padahal keluarga adalah hal paling penting di dunia ini."

"Aku tahu itu. Yah, setidaknya aku tak benci semuanya. Masih ada yang kusuka, yaitu Andromeda, dia sepupu favoritku, orangnya baik sekali meskipun usianya jauh lebih tua dariku," kata Sirius. "Nah, cukup tentang keluargaku, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?"

"Yah, keluargaku bisa dibilang sederhana, meskipun tidak terlalu sederhana juga karena rumah kami cukup besar, setidaknya cukup besar untuk kami berempat: aku, orangtuaku, dan peri-rumah kami yang bernama Dipsy."

"Oh, kau punya peri-rumah? Aku juga punya. Namanya Kreacher. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Kalau peri-rumahmu bagaimana?"

"Oh, dia sangat menyenangkan!" kata Antania antusias. "Dan bagi keluarga kami, dia lebih seperti bagian dari keluarga daripada sekedar peri-rumah!"

"Wah, seandainya peri-rumahku juga seperti itu," kata Sirius suram.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sirius, apa kau tahu segalanya tentang ketiga sahabatmu?"

Sirius agak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya. "Tentu saja!" kata Sirius bersemangat. "Mereka sahabat terbaikku! Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

"Oh, sebetulnya..." Antania merendahkan suaranya. "...aku penasaran mengapa Kak Remus selalu keluar Kastil saat malam bulan purnama dan Profesor McGonagall bilang padaku dia sudah mendapat izin dari Profesor Dumbledore. Aku sudah memerhatikan kebiasaan aneh Kak Remus sejak aku kelas satu. Apa kau tahu apa yang sebetulnya dilakukannya, Sirius? Soalnya Kak Lily hanya bilang padaku bahwa Kak Remus hanya menjenguk ibunya yang sakit-sakitan setiap malam purnama. Tapi aku tak percaya apa ada penyakit seperti itu?"

Ini salah satu topik terakhir yang ingin dibicarakan Sirius. Namun Sirius berusaha bersikap biasa dan menjawabnya dengan tenang, "Yeah, itu benar. Remus memang cukup sering mengunjungi ibunya yang sakit. Tapi aku lupa nama penyakit yang dideritanya," kata Sirius mengarang alasan.

"Begitukah? Wah, kasihan juga, ya, ibunya Kak Remus. Apa dia tak bisa sembuh?" tanya Antania lagi.

Sirius hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sirius, kau tahu cerita tentang peri-malam, tidak?" tanya Antania.

"Yeah, aku dengar mereka telah dibantai habis oleh kaum Raksasa yang bersekutu dengan Pelahap Maut."

"Itu tak benar! Tiap malam, termasuk malam purnama, Ibuku suka menceritakan tentang peri-malam kepadaku. Menurut ceritanya, memang banyak ras mereka yang tewas setelah serangan Raksasa & Pelahap Maut. Tapi banyak juga yang selamat dan sekarang mereka bersembunyi di entah-di-mana karena mereka tak ingin diganggu manusia lagi. Yah, lagipula mereka memang memiliki kemampuan untuk menghilang di malam hari, kan? Jadi bisa saja mereka saat ini berada di sekitar kita."

Sirius hanya diam mendengarkan & tak menanggapi. Kemudian Sirius berusaha mengubah topik obrolan sebelum pikiran Antania menjurus kepada werewolf yang hanya muncul pada malam bulan purnama. "Hei, liburan Natal nanti kau akan tinggal di sini, kan?" tanya Sirius.

Antania mengangkat alisnya. "Aku selalu pulang ke rumah saat liburan Natal. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik Antania.

Ada guratan kecewa pada wajah Sirius. "Yaaahhh, padahal aku bermaksud membuat kejutan saat hari ulang tahunmu tanggal 26 Desember dua minggu mendatang. Apa kau tak bisa tinggal?" tanya Sirius penuh harap.

Antania tersentak. "Kejutan, katamu? Ini bukan gurauan, kan? Wah, belum pernah ada yang memberi kejutan pada hari ulang tahunku! Katakan seperti apa kejutannya!"

"Hei! Kalau kuberitahu, bukan kejutan, dong, namanya! Dan kalau kau pulang, aku tak akan bisa memberikan kejutan itu!"

Antania berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah! Tapi aku harus bilang dulu sama orangtuaku bahwa aku tak akan pulang pada liburan Natal nanti."

"Bagus, kalau begitu! Nah, untuk melihat kejutannya, datanglah ke Three Broomsticks pada tanggal 26 Desember nanti."

"Three Broomsticks? Yang terkenal dengan Butterbeer-nya itu? Dan dimiliki oleh bartender cantik yang disapa Madam Rosmerta?"

"Hah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bukankah murid kelas dua belum diizinkan ke Hogsmeade?" tanya Sirius heran.

"Heheheh...aku kan juga pernah menyelinap ke Hogsmeade bersama Regulus. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Kak Lily, kalau dia tahu pasti aku sudah dilaporkan ke Profesor McGonagall," ujar Antania nyengir lebar.

"Hahahah...kau membuatku semakin menyukaimu, Antania!" kata Sirius terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu janji, ya, kau akan memberiku kejutan itu pada hari ulang tahunku nanti!" kata Antania.

"Pasti!" kata Sirius mantap sambil bangun dari pembaringannya dan merangkul Antania. Wajah mereka bertatapan, mata mereka saling bertemu, dan beberapa detik berikutnya bibir mereka bertemu. Mereka berciuman dengan bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama yang indah.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Stranger, Centaurus, & Crow

**Chapter 7: Stranger, Centaurus, & Crow**

Tak terasa tanggal 26 Desember pun tiba. Karena hari ulang tahun Antania bertepatan satu hari setelah Natal, maka hadiah yang didapat Antania sangat banyak karena mencakup hadiah Natal dan hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Ternyata statusnya sebagai kekasih Sirius tidak lantas membuat teman-temannya baik yang laki-laki--yang sebenarnya juga banyak naksir padanya--maupun yang perempuan--yang banyak naksir pada Sirius--untuk tidak memberi hadiah untuknya. Ada yang hanya memberi hadiah Natal, ada yang hanya memberi hadiah ulang tahun, & ada juga yang memberi hadiah Natal dan ulang tahun sekaligus.

Orang-orang yang memberinya hadiah antara lain adalah kedua orang tuanya, Remus & Lily yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak, Profesor Slughorn yang merupakan guru favoritnya, Hagrid yang berteman dengan hampir semua murid Hogwarts--kecuali murid dari Slytherin, mungkin--terutama murid Gryffindor, teman-teman satu tim Quidditch-nya, dan ...Regulus, sahabatnya. Hadiah dari Regulus merupakan hadiah paling menarik baginya, yaitu berupa kalung berbentuk hati berwarna putih dengan tulisan berwarna hitam **"Black – Knight, Friends Forever"**. Tulisan yang unik, sebab jika kata "Black" & "Knight" dibaca sekaligus, maka akan berarti "Ksatria berpakaian Hitam". Selain itu, Regulus juga memberinya surat. Seperti ini isinya:

_Dear Antania,_

Selamat ulang tahun untukmu!  
Aku harap kau suka kalungnya. Aku meminta tolong pada ibuku untuk membuatkannya untukmu dan juga untukku sendiri. Yeah, saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah memakai kalung itu. Karena itu, aku berharap kau pun terus memakainya karena kalung itu menjadi saksi bisu atas persahabatan abadi kita.

Oh iya, bukankah hari ini kakakku akan memberi hadiah kejutan untukmu? Aku sarankan kau waspada, karena yang namanya kejutan bagi kakakku merupakan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkan dan membuat jantungmu berdetak kencang. Aku juga pernah mendapat hadiah kejutan dari kakakku saat ulang tahunku yang ke-11. Kau tahu apa yang diberikannya kepadaku? Dia meledakkan selusin Bom Kotoran di kamarku! Aku masih ingat betapa murkanya Ibuku saat itu. Yah, kuharap dia tidak memberikan itu juga kepadamu. Karena kalau iya, dia akan berurusan denganku.

Your Best Friend,

Regulus

"Hahahah...ternyata Sirius benar-benar parah, ya," gumam Antania terkikik. Kemudian Antania memakai kalung dari Regulus.

Oh iya, liburan Natal ini cukup banyak murid-murid yang pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, termasuk Regulus. Saat ini pun, Antania hanya sendiri di kamarnya karena semua teman-teman sekamarnya pulang.

Dari sekian banyaknya hadiah, tidak satu pun hadiah berasal dari Sirius. _Mungkin dia akan memberikannya saat di Three Broomsticks nanti._

Setelah selesai membuka hadiahnya, Antania merapikan tempat tidurnya, kemudian mandi, gosok gigi, berpakaian, dan turun ke Ruang Rekreasi. Tadinya Antania mengira dia akan mendapat banyak ucapan "Selamat Ulang Tahun" dari teman-temannya. Namun ternyata tidak, tidak ada seorang pun di sana, tidak bahkan Remus, Lily, ketiga pembuat onar, dan teman-teman Quidditch yang Antania ketahui semuanya tinggal di Hogwarts pada liburan ini. Maka Antania memutuskan untuk langsung turun untuk sarapan di Aula Besar dan mengira mereka semua ada di sana.

Namun lagi-lagi perkiraannya keliru, meja Gryffindor yang diyakini bakal ramai, hanya ada Remus & Lily yang duduk bersebelahan sambil asyik membaca buku...oh, bukan, kelihatannya Lily sedang membantu Remus memahami pembuatan Ramuan dalam buku tersebut. Yah, memang selama ini Remus tidak pintar membuat Ramuan. (Ya ampun, liburan begini kok masih belajar?) Antania menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Kak Lily & Kak Remus!" sapa Antania cerah.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Antania. Ayo duduk di sini," kata Lily. Sementara Remus hanya melambaikan tangan untuk menanggapi sapaannya tadi, mata Remus masih berkonsentrasi pada bukunya.

"Kak Lily, trims atas hadiah syal ini. Kak Lily ternyata pandai merajut, ya!" kata Antania cerah sambil menunjukkan syal yang dipakainya di lehernya.

"Ah, bukan hal besar, kok," kata Lily merendah. Kemudian mata hijaunya menangkap sesuatu di bawah syal yang dipakai Antania. "Apa kalung itu dari Sirius? Tapi kok tulisannya Friends Forever? Aku kira kalian pacaran?"

"Oh, bukan. Ini dari Regulus. Kalau Sirius belum memberiku hadiah," kata Antania sambil memegang kalungnya.

"Pacar yang baik," sindir Lily sambil menyendok kaldunya, sementara Remus sedang memakan kentang panggang di dekatnya.

"Tapi dia berjanji akan memberiku hadiahnya nanti. Katanya dia mau membuat semacam kejutan. Ah, bicara soal Sirius, di mana dia sekarang?"

"Entahlah," Remus yang menjawab. "Dan bukan hanya Sirius, tetapi juga James, Peter, dan juga yang lainnya. Mereka semua menghilang secara misterius."

"Mereka tak mungkin diculik Pelahap Maut, kan?" tanya Lily cemas.

"Tak mungkin. Kan pengamanan di Kastil ini ketat," kata Remus menenangkan.

"Mungkin sedang di Hogsmeade," celetuk Antania tanpa bisa mengontrol ucapannya. Sejak tadi pikirannya membayangkan Sirius mungkin sedang menyiapkan pesta kejutan untuknya di Three Broomsticks sekarang.

"Yeah, mungkin. Tapi kalau betul begitu, baik sekali ketiga sahabatmu itu, Remus, pergi ke Hogsmeade tanpamu," sindir Lily, yang sejak awal tidak pernah habis pikir bagaimana anak sebaik Remus bisa bersahabat dengan ketiga pembuat onar nomor satu di Hogwarts.

Remus hanya mengangkat bahu, dan tersenyum lemah.

Selesai sarapan, Remus & Lily sebetulnya bermaksud ke Hogsmeade juga, namun merasa tak enak pada Antania yang ditinggal sendirian di hari ulang tahunnya. Namun Antania mengatakan pada mereka agar tak usah mengkhawatirkannya. Yah, dia bilang begitu karena dia berencana ke Hogsmeade juga, namun secara ilegal karena murid kelas dua belum diizinkan masuk Hogsmeade.

Sebetulnya Sirius sudah memberitahu Antania dengan Peta Perampok bahwa jalan tercepat menuju Hogsmeade adalah dengan melalui lorong rahasia di balik patung nenek sihir tua di salah satu lorong Kastil. Namun Antania lebih suka menempuh jalan lain yang pernah ditempuhnya saat dia menyelinap ke Hogsmeade bersama Regulus dulu, yaitu melalui Hutan Terlarang. Maka Antania bergegas menuju ke sana setelah melepas kepergian Remus & Lily. Di jalan, Antania nyaris bertemu dengan Hagrid dan Profesor Kettleburn, guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, yang sedang mengobrol serius sambil berjalan. Antania segera bersembunyi di balik pohon terdekat karena dia penasaran mengenai apa yang mereka obrolkan dan dia yakin mereka pasti akan berhenti mengobrol jika melihat Antania ada di sana, dan entah mengapa Antania merasa mereka sedang berbicara suatu hal yang sangat dirahasiakan.

"...oh, jadi para Centaurus bilang begitu. Pantas, aku tadi heran sejak kapan di gunung dekat Hutan Terlarang ada kawanan burung gagak. Tadinya aku mengira bisa memasukkan mereka dalam pelajaranku," kata Profesor Kettleburn. "Tapi..., astaga aku kira mereka sudah punah sejak peristiwa berdarah itu."

"Yeah, Profesor. Tadinya aku mau bilang pada mereka bahwa Kepala Sekolah bersedia menyembunyikan mereka dengan Mantra Fidelius kalau nyawa mereka memang terancam. Tapi mereka bersikeras mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah aman sekarang dengan bantuan perlindungan dari ratusan kawanan Centaurus. Lagipula mereka yakin bahwa Pelahap Maut tidak mengetahui persembunyian mereka saat ini karena mereka yakin bahwa Pelahap Maut mengira tidak ada siapa-siapa di Hutan dan sekitarnya selain kawanan Centaurus," kata Hagrid. Mreka berdua sudah semakin menjauhi Antania sekarang, namun entah kenapa, Antania masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas.

"Yah, kalau begitu, semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja," kata Profesor Kettleburn mengakhiri percakapan. Kedua orang itu masuk ke Kastil.

Antania memikirkan apa yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Hagrid & Profesor Kettleburn. Kawanan burung gagak? Sewaktu menyelinap ke Hogsmeade lewat Hutan Terlarang dulu, memang dia & Regulus sempat sekilas melihat burung gagak yang terbang menuju gunung di dekat Hutan. Namun Antania tak pernah menyangka bahwa ada terdapat banyak burung gagak di sana. Lalu mengapa Profesor Dumbledore hendak melindungi kawanan burung gagak tersebut dengan Mantra Fidel...eh, apa ya? Aku lupa, pikir Antania. Antania berpikir apakah kawanan burung gagak tersebut adalah jenis hewan langka yang terancam punah? Sambil merenunginya, Antania berjalan menuju Hutan Terlarang.

**Setting: Forbidden Forest**

Dalam Hutan Terlarang, Antania berjalan dengan waspada. Dia merapatkan mantelnya, Hutan Terlarang juga terasa dingin karena sekarang sedang musim dingin. Meskipun dia pernah melewati Hutan sebelumnya, waspada tetap diperlukan, apalagi sekarang ini dia sendirian. Dia menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya di tangan kanan dan tongkat Beater-nya di tangan kiri yang digunakannya sebagai back-up kalau-kalau tongkat sihirnya terjatuh jika dia diserang binatang buas. Tiba-tiba saja, dia melihat seseorang jauh di sebelah kanannya, orang itu sepertinya mengawasinya, namun setelah melihat bahwa dia tertangkap mata, dia melarikan diri. Antania yang merasa penasaran dan heran ada manusia di Hutan Terlarang, memutuskan untuk membuntutinya. Anehnya, orang itu sepertinya sadar ada yang membuntutinya dan dia mempercepat langkahnya. Kemudian dia berbelok kanan yang Antania ketahui menuju pegunungan. Begitu sampai di belokan, Antania juga berbelok ke kanan, namun Antania tidak menemukannya. Melainkan yang dapat dilihat olehnya adalah seekor burung gagak yang terbang menuju pegunungan. Antania bergegas untuk mengikutinya. Namun mendadak saja, dia mendengar derap kaki kuda di belakangnya. Rupanya Centaurus, ada lima. Mereka menghampiri Antania.

"Stop, Nak! Mau apa kau?"gertak si Centaurus yang kelihatannya paling liar dan galak.

"Eh, oh, maaf, Tuan Centaurus. Saya bermaksud menuju Desa Hogsmeade," kata Antania sesopan mungkin.

"Bohong! Hogsmeade menuju sana! Sementara kau berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan!" kata Centaurus yang lain.

"Tadi aku melihat ada orang berjalan menuju pegunungan. Kelihatannya dia mengawasiku," kata Antania agak cemas.

"Omong kosong! Tak ada manusia di sekitar sini!" kata si Centaurus yang galak.

"Sudahlah, Bane. Aku rasa dia tidak berbohong," kata Centaurus yang kelihatannya paling kalem.

"Ronan! Kau terlalu mudah percaya pada manusia. Manusia tidak pernah bisa dipercaya."

"Sudah! Sudah!" kata si Centaurus yang paling besar menghentikan perdebatan dengan tegas. "Ronan, sebaiknya kau antar anak manusia ini sampai ke Hogsmeade dan pastikan dia tidak ke mana-mana selain ke sana."

"Sesuai perintahmu, Magorian," kata Centaurus yang bernama Ronan. "Ayo, Nak, ke arah sini!" ajaknya kepada Antania.

Ronan mengantar Antania sampai ke ujung Hutan dekat Hogsmeade, dan kemudian Antania melanjutkan berjalan menuju Hogsmeade sendiri setelah Ronan kembali ke Hutan. Antania merasa sepertinya para Centaurus menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan mungkin ada hubungannya dengan percakapan Hagrid & Profesor Kettleburn tentang Centaurus yang melindungi kawanan burung gagak di pegunungan dekat Hutan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Black's Lie

**Chapter 8: Black's Lie  
Setting: Hogsmeade**

Sesampainya di Hogsmeade, Antania masih saja merenungkan peristiwa yang dialaminya barusan di Hutan Terlarang, hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh.

"Oh, maaf, saya tak lihat-lihat...!" kata Antania sambil mendongakkan kepala dan terkejut melihat orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Ternyata Lily yang sedang jalan bersama Remus.

"Ya Tuhan! Antania, APA yang kau lakukan di SINI? Kau tidak diizinkan ke SINI!" kata Lily dalam bisikan galak, sementara Remus membantu Antania berdiri.

"Er...anu...aku..." gagap Antania. Dan akhirnya Antania memutuskan untuk menceritakan bahwa Sirius mengundangnya ke Three Broomsticks dan hendak memberi kejutan untuknya. Pikiran Antania sekarang sudah sepenuhnya melupakan peristiwa yang dialaminya di Hutan Terlarang sehingga dia tidak menceritakan peristiwa tersebut kepada Lily & Remus.

"Hmm...Kalau begitu mungkin sekarang Sirius bersama dengan James, Peter, dan yang lainnya di Three Broomsticks untuk memberimu kejutan itu," kata Remus.

"Aneh sekali kalau begitu, Remus. Mengapa dia tidak mengatakan kepadamu mengenai hal itu, sementara dia mengatakannya kepada Potter & Pettigrew," kata Lily heran.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia mengira aku akan membocorkannya kepada Antania sehingga Sirius memutuskan untuk tidak mengajakku dalam menyiapkan kejutan itu. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita ke Three Broomsticks sekarang, mungkin mereka ada di sana."

"Tunggu dulu! Antania tidak memiliki izin di Hogsmeade! Dia seharusnya tak boleh di sini! Bagaimana kalau ketahuan Profesor McGonagall? Dia pasti takkan tinggal diam!" kata Lily.

"Sudahlah, Lily! Sekarang kan hari ulang tahunnya, wajar kan kalau dia ingin bersenang-senang sedikit. Apalagi dia menantikan hadiah kejutan dari kekasihnya," kata Remus lembut.

Akhirnya Lily mengalah dan bersedia menemani Antania ke Three Broomsticks. "Sebaiknya kau pakai kerudung mantelmu untuk menutupi dirimu, kalau kau sampai ketahuan guru..."

"Aku tahu, Kak Lily," kata Antania tersenyum sambil memasukkan tongkat sihirnya & tongklat Beaternya di balik mantelnya, dan memakai kerudung mantelnya dan merapatkannya.

Mereka memasuki Three Broomsticks. Tadinya Antania mengira Sirius bersama James, Peter, dan teman-teman Tim Quidditch-nya sudah menunggunya di dalam dan hendak menyambutnya dengan berteriak "KEJUTAN!". Namun, sekali lagi Antania harus kecewa, karena suasana Three Broomsticks terlihat biasa-biasa saja dan tak ada tanda-tanda Sirius, James, Peter, ataupun teman-teman satu tim Quidditch-nya.

"Mungkin Sirius sedang ke Zonko. Kita tunggu saja dia di sini," hibur Remus.

Mereka duduk di tempat yang kosong, dan memesan Butterbeer kepada Madam Rosmerta untuk mereka bertiga. Lily masih memandang galak kepada Antania, dan setelah meneguk Butterbeer-nya, dia bertanya kepada Antania dengan gaya interogator.

"Nah, katakan, apa ini pertama kalinya kau menyelinap ke Hogsmeade?" bisik Lily.

"Yah, sebetulnya sih, aku sudah pernah ke sini bersama Regulus waktu kelas satu dulu," Antania mengaku.

Sebelum Lily bisa menginterogasinya lebih lanjut, Remus terlonjak dan berbisik, "Hei! Bukankah itu Sirius? Lihat!"

Mereka melihat ke arah tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Ternyata benar! Itu Sirius--memakai _jumper_ berwarna hitam yang sebetulnya merupakan hasil rajutan Antania dan diberikan Antania sebagai hadiah Natal kemarin--sedang merangkul mesra seorang perempuan berambut coklat bermantel merah muda. Anehnya, perempuan itu terlihat lebih tua dari Sirius. Di belakang mereka, terdapat seorang pria berusia sekitar 20-an bermantel biru sedang menggendong anak perempuan berambut merah muda yang masih balita. Mereka bertiga--berempat kalau anak balitanya dihitung juga--menuruni tangga dan keluar dari Three Broomsticks.

"Astaga! Sedang apa Sirius bersama mereka?" tanya Remus agak _shock_.

Namun Antania tampak lebih _shock_ melihat Sirius merangkul mesra seorang perempuan. Dan pikiran-pikiran bodoh seperti "Sirius lebih suka perempuan yang lebih tua dan dewasa" dan "Sirius mungkin lebih suka perempuan yang rambutnya tidak pirang" mulai mengantuinya. Dia merasa benar-benar frustasi dan sakit hati sekarang. Ternyata Regulus benar. Kejutan dari Sirius benar-benar akan membuat jantungya berdetak kencang, namun kali ini jantung Antania berdetak kencang bukan karena terkejut, melainkan karena _shock_, cemburu, dan sakit hati. Sirius telah membohonginya dan mempermainkan perasaannya. Dia berusaha tegar, namun tak berhasil, airmatanya nyaris keluar sekarang.

"Dasar cowok buaya darat! Berani-beraninya dia mempermainkan perasaan Antania!" geram Lily.

"Tu...Tunggu sebentar! Kurasa sebaiknya kita mengikuti mereka, mungkin saja ini tak seperti yang kita lihat!" kata Remus berusaha menenangkan meskipun masih agak _shock_.

"Pemikiran yang bijaksana! Ayo!" ajak Lily kepada Antania yang hampir menangis. Mereka bertiga keluar dan melupakan Butterbeer mereka yang belum habis.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Surprise Party From Sirius

**Chapter 9: Surprise Party From Sirius  
Rating: T**

Mereka bertiga mengikuti Sirius & orang-orang asing tersebut sampai ke bar suram bernama Hog's Head.

"Astaga. Mau apa mereka di sini?" tanya Remus heran. "Maksudku, tak mungkin Sirius & perempuan itu sedang kencan, kalau begitu. Ini tempat yang sangat tidak cocok untuk ken..." ucapan Remus terhenti karena melihat wajah pucat Antania.

"Mana aku tahu! Yang penting kita cari tahu dulu sekarang. Bagaimana?" tanya Lily kepada Antania.

Antania mengangguk, dan mereka pun akhirnya masuk. Seperti biasa, Hog's Head terisi dengan orang-orang berpakaian dan berkerudung hitam sehingga wajah mereka tak terlihat. Namun, agak tak wajar kali ini, karena pengunjung berkerudung hitam ada banyak sekali.

Mereka bertiga sengaja duduk di tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan tempat duduk Sirius dan orang-orang asing tersebut. Sirius duduk di sebelah si perempuan dengan tangannya merangkul pundak si perempuan sehingga mereka terlihat sangat mesra. Sementara si pria duduk di seberangnya dengan memangku anak balitanya. Anehnya, Sirius tampaknya sama sekali tidak memedulikan kehadiran Antania, Remus, & Lily di sana dan masih merangkul mesra si perempuan.

"Nah, jadi bagaimana, Sirius? Kau setuju untuk bertunangan dengan adikku tersayang ini?" tanya si pria keras-keras.

"Kau bercanda, Ted? Mana mungkin aku menolak perempuan secantik dia. Lagipula kami sudah berpacaran lama sekali, kan?" kata Sirius, juga dengan suara keras-keras.

Antania tersentak kaget. _Sudah lama sekali? Berarti selama ini aku sudah diduakan?_ batinnya lemas. Tangannya mengepal dan bergetar. Sementara Remus berbisik lemas, "Sudah lama, katanya? Aneh, aku tak pernah tahu tentang itu." Sementara Lily mengumpat pelan, "Cowok buaya darat!"

"Tetapi apakah orang tuamu akan setuju kau bertunangan secepat ini, Sirius? Maksudku, kau bahkan belum selesai sekolah, kan?" tanya si perempuan. Suaranya terdengar berwibawa dan jelas sekali dia jauh lebih tua dari Sirius.

"Ah, tak masalah!" jawab Sirius santai sambil terkekeh. "Mereka hanya memedulikan kemurnian darah penyihir. Malah bagi mereka, jika aku bertunangan dengan penyihir berdarah-murni--meskipun usianya terpaut jauh dariku--itu akan sangat membanggakan keluarga Black."

Lily berbisik, "Astaga, bagaimana mungkin Black bisa menyukai tante-tante seperti itu?"

"Dia bukan tante-tante, Lily. Usianya masih sekitar 20-an," bisik Remus.

"Sama saja! Dia jauh lebih tua dari Black!" bisik Lily jengkel.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu! Berarti kita tinggal bicarakan ini dengan orang tuamu saja, kalau begitu!" jawab si pria bernama Ted senang.

"Yeah, itu berarti sebentar lagi si kecil Nymphadora ini akan jadi keponakanku!" jawab Sirius riang. Ted & si perempuan tertawa.

"Hei, kalian bertiga!" mendadak ada suara di belakang Antania, Remus, & Lily. Ternyata si bartender berwajah cemberut mendatangi mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lily heran.

"Ada apa, katamu? Kalian mau pesan sesuatu atau hanya sekedar duduk di sini saja!" gerutu si bartender berwajah cemberut itu.

"Eh, oh, yeah, maksud kami, kami pesan Butterb..." belum sempat Remus menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Antania berdiri dengan tiba-tiba, berjalan menuju meja Sirius sambil menurunkan kerudung mantelnya dan mengeluarkan tongkat Beater-nya, mengangkat tongkat tersebut tinggi-tinggi, dan memukul meja tempat Sirius & orang-orang asing tersebut keras-keras hingga menghasilkan bunyi 'GUBRAK!' dan membuat si anak balita yang duduk di pangkuan si pria bernama Ted itu menangis karena terkejut. Pandangan seluruh pengunjung Hog's Head langsung menuju ke meja mereka.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa-apaan ini?" kata Ted kaget.

"Oh, halo, Antania!" sapa Sirius kalem.

"Kau kenal gadis ini, Sirius?" tanya si perempuan.

"Oh, yeah. Dia adalah..."

"SIRIUS! Tega sekali, kau! Selama ini kau membohongiku!" teriak Antania. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. Remus & Lily yang tampak panik menghampirinya.

"Sirius, sungguh aku tak menyangka!" kata Remus _shock_. "Aku kira selama ini aku mengenalmu!" suara Remus meninggi. Si anak perempuan balita berambut merah muda berhenti menangis secara misterius dan pandangannya terpaku pada Remus.

"Oh, halo, Remus!" sapa Sirius kalem (lagi). "Perkenalkan, perempuan cantik ini adalah..."

"Pacarmu yang sebenarnya, kan!? Atau calon tunanganmu, tepatnya!" bentak Lily murka sementara Antania menangis tersedu-sedu di pundaknya. Lily membelai rambutnya.

"Tidak, tunggu! Biar kujelaskan..."

"Masa bodoh dengan penjelasan! Kau lupa? Jika ada apa-apa pada Antania, kau akan berurusan denganku!" bentak Remus. Belum pernah dia semarah ini.

"Oh, tunggu dulu! Kalian salah paham. Sebetulnya..." kata si perempuan salah tingkah.

"DIAM!" jerit Antania histeris. "Kau telah merebut Sirius-ku!" Air matanya tak terbendung.

Ted yang tampak iba akhirnya berbicara, "Aku rasa sudah cukup, Sirius. Maksudku, kita sudah cukup kelewatan."

"Yeah, aku rasa kau benar," kata Sirius sambil mengangkat bahu. Antania, Lily, & Remus menjadi heran sekarang. Apa yang Sirius dan orang ini bicarakan? Dan detik berikutnya, Sirius bangkit, mengangkat sebelah tangan, dan menjentikkan jarinya.

Tak lama setelahnya, seluruh pengunjung Hog's Head yang berkerudung hitam langsung melepas jubah hitamnya dengan bergaya. Ternyata mereka semua anak-anak dari Asrama Gryffindor yang menyamar, dan mereka langsung berkata berbarengan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANTANIA!" sementara si bartender berwajah cemberut mendadak jadi tersenyum ramah.

Antania, Remus, & Lily benar-benar terkejut bukan main. "Hoi! Bawakan _itu_ kemari!" teriak Sirius ke arah lantai atas. Beberapa detik kemudian, James, Peter, & anggota Tim Quidditch Gryffindor datang menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Mereka membawa kue ulang tahun berwarna merah stroberi yang sangat besar dengan Mantra Melayang--mungkin karena kuenya sangat besar sehingga butuh banyak Mantra Melayang. Di atas kuenya, bertengger lilin dengan angka 13.

"Letakkan kuenya di sini!" kata si bartender setelah menyihir meja yang cukup besar dengan taplak bergambar singa. Mereka pun akhirnya meletakkan kuenya. Di permukaan atas kue tersebut, ada tulisan besar berwarna cokelat **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANTANIA! FROM YOUR LOVE, SIRIUS, & ALL GRYFFINDOR'S FELLOW"**. Semua yang ada di situ--kecuali Antania, Remus, & Lily yang masih terkejut--mulai menyanyikan lagu "Happy Birthday".

Antania belum sanggup berbicara saking kagetnya. Sementara Sirius memakaikan tiara yang berkilauan di atas kepalanya. _"Happy Birthday, my love!"_ bisik Sirius sambil mengecup pipi Antania.

Antania menguasai dirinya kembali, menatap Sirius dan berkata lambat-lambat, "Astaga, Sirius. Aku tak menyangka. Jadi ternyata ini kejutan yang kau maksud? Lalu tiara ini..."

"Oh, ini bukan berlian. Ini terbuat dari _mythril_, jadi sama sekali tidak mahal, kok! Kalau yang mahal-mahal, sih, aku nyerah dan harus minta sama orang tuaku," kata Sirius.

"Lalu mereka ini siapa?" tanya Antania sambil mengerling ke arah si perempuan, si pria, & si anak balita.

"Ah, ya, perkenalkan, ini sepupuku, Andromeda Tonks, dialah yang membuat kue ulang tahun besar ini. Sudah kubilang, kan? Bahwa dia memang sepupu favoritku. Lalu ini suaminya, Ted Tonks, dan putri mereka, Nymphadora."

"Astaga, jadi ini sepupu favoritmu itu? Ma...Maaf, tadi saya sudah berteriak kepada Anda," kata Antania meminta maaf kepada perempuan bernama Andromeda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tampaknya sandiwara kami tadi memang agak berlebihan," kata Andromeda tersenyum ramah sambil menjabat tangan Antania.

"Yeah, sebetulnya kami sudah bilang kepada Sirius agar tak menggunakan sandiwara seperti tadi. Perempuan manapun pasti sakit hati kalau merasa dipermainkan seperti kau tadi," kata Ted.

"Tapi akhirnya kami setuju untuk memainkan sandiwara ini setelah Sirius bilang bahwa dia ingin tahu apakah kau akan cemburu atau tidak," kata Andromeda.

"Yeah, cemburu itu tanda cinta! Tak ada cemburu berarti tak ada cinta!" kata Sirius bersemangat.

"Tetapi, Padfoot..." kata Remus yang baru pulih dari _shock_-nya. "Aku tak menyangka kau tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu mengenai hal ini. Lalu kenapa kau bilang pada Antania bahwa tempatnya di Three Broomsticks. Maksudku...kan bisa saja Antania menunggu di sana selama berhari-hari tanpa hasil apa pun karena pesta kejutan yang kau siapkan sebetulnya berada di Hog's Head. Dan ditambah lagi..." Remus memelankan suaranya agar tak bisa didengar oleh si bartender. "...bar ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk acara semacam ini, kukira?"

"Sori, Moony. Aku takut kau akan membocorkan hal ini kepada Antania, soalnya aku ingin pesta kejutan ini benar-benar akan mengejutkannya. Lalu masalah tempatnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengadakan pestanya di sini karena aku ingin bar milik si tua Aberforth ini jadi lebih 'berwarna'. Lagipula Aberforth tak keberatan. Dan Antania tak mungkin menunggu sampai berhari-hari karena kami--aku, Andromeda, & Ted--sudah menunggu kedatangannya di lantai atas Three Broomsticks tadi. Rencana kami begini: begitu Antania datang, kami akan keluar dari Three Broomsticks dan memancingnya agar masuk ke Hog's Head. Begitu dia sampai di Hog's Head, maka rencana kami SEMPURNA," kata Sirius ceria. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kami tak menyangka bahwa kau & Evans bersamanya."

"Thanks, Sirius! Ini benar-ini benar ulang tahunku yang terindah!" kata Antania yang langsung mengecup bibir Sirius, matanya berkaca-kaca saking terharunya. Semua yang ada di Hog's Head langsung menatap sepasang kekasih tersebut & bersiul. Dan siapa pun tak ada yang sadar bahwa si kecil Nymphadora sejak tadi matanya terpaku pada Remus.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" seru James, Peter, dan yang lain. Mereka semua bernyanyi kembali. Setelah selesai mencium Sirius, Antania meniup lilinnya. Kemudian secara sihir, Andromeda memotong kue tersebut secara adil, lalu menyuruh Antania membagi-bagikan kue-kue tersebut sesuai kehendaknya.

Pertama, Antania memberikan sepotong kepada Sirius, kekasihnya. Kedua, dia memberikan masing-masing sepotong kepada Remus & Lily yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak. Kemudian, dia memberikan masing-masing sepotong kepada Ted, Andromeda, & Nymphadora kecil.

Setelah selesai membagi-bagikan kepada semua orang di sana (Peter secara khusus meminta dua potong, yang langsung membuat orang-orang terkekeh dan geleng-geleng kepala) dan untuknya sendiri (meskipun kue ulang tahunnya masih tersisa sekitar seperempatnya, karena saking besarnya), Antania & Sirius saling menyuapi kue ulang tahun sehingga membuat semua orang bersiul lagi.

"Ini benar-benar ulang tahunku yang terindah, Sirius! Aku benar-benar tak menyesal telah memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini selama liburan Natal ini," kata Antania cerah.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu. Oh, pasti kalung itu dari Regulus, iya, kan?" kata Sirius menunjuk kalung yang melingkari leher Antania.

"Oh, yeah. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hahahaha...tentu saja aku tahu! Sebetulnya, Regulus meminta izin padaku untuk memberikan kalung itu kepadamu. Aku bilang saja kepadanya, 'Ngapain minta izin kepadaku? Kau kan sahabatnya! Kau berhak memberikan hadiah apapun untuk dia!'."

Antania tertawa, tapi kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa kau tak ajak Regulus ke sini?"

"Sudah," jawab Sirius singkat. "Tapi dia tak bisa, sudah terlanjur diajak pergi oleh Ibuku yang tak mungkin dia tolak. Begitu katanya."

"Oh, begitu."

Mendadak, di tengah suasana ceria tersebut, James--yang sejak tadi memilih untuk duduk di dekat Lily--menyeletuk santai & cuek, "Evans! Bagaimana kalau hari bahagia ini kita resmikan sebagai hari jadian kita juga?"

Lily tersentak kaget, lalu memandang galak James dan berkata ketus, "Aku hidup di dunia nyata! Bukan di dunia mimpi sepertimu, Potter!"

Semua orang--kecuali James yang hanya tersenyum bodoh--tertawa.


	10. Chapter 10

1975 (Tahun ke-5)

**1975 (Tahun ke-5)  
**

**Chapter 10: The Female Knight's Secrets  
Setting: King's Cross, peron 9 ¾**

Sirius & Regulus baru saja sampai di peron 9 ¾. Mereka akan ke Hogwarts untuk memulai tahun ajaran baru. Sirius sekarang kelas lima, tahun di mana akan ujian OWL, sedangkan Regulus masih kelas tiga. Sirius agak melambatkan jalannya, menengok ke segala arah untuk mencari seseorang.

"Sirius! Apa yang kaulakukan?" bentak ibunya, Mrs. Walburga Black. "Cepat! Jangan sampai kau terlambat!" Sebagai anggota keluarga bangsawan Black, akan sangat memalukan jika sampai terlambat dan ketinggalan kereta ke Hogwarts. Begitu pikir Mrs. Black.

"Ba...Baik, Bu," jawab Sirius. Regulus memandang kakaknya dengan agak heran.

"Mencari dia?" tanya Regulus.

"Yeah. Kau lihat?"

"Tidak. Mungkin dia memang belum datang."

Mereka sampai di pintu masuk kereta. Regulus sudah masuk duluan, sementara Sirius masih menengokkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk mencari pacarnya, Antania Knight. Seorang anak berkerudung merah masuk ke kereta melewati Sirius, tetapi Sirius tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Mencari siapa kau, Sirius? Cepat masuk!" seru Mrs. Black. Sirius memang belum pernah memberitahu ibunya bahwa dia sudah punya pacar di sekolah. "Kalau teman-temanmu yang bandel itu yang kaucari, kau kan bisa ketemu mereka di dalam nanti!"

"Tapi, Bu, keretanya kan baru akan berangkat 10 menit lagi," kata Sirius.

"Jangan membantah!" bentak Mrs. Black.

Sirius menghela napas panjang. Dia agak kesal, sebetulnya, tetapi dia agak bosan perang dingin dengan ibunya terus-menerus.

Dia pun masuk ke dalam, mencari kompartemen kosong, lalu menyisihkan tempat untuk ketiga sahabatnya, James, Remus, & Peter. Tadinya Sirius ingin keluar untuk mencari Antania, tapi dia terlalu malas untuk keluar karena dia pastinya akan diceramahi lagi oleh ibunya seperti ini: "Jangan berbuat onar lagi!", "Jangan mengerjai anak Slytherin lagi!", "Jangan bikin malu nama keluarga!", & "Awas! Kalau kau nakal, akan kukirim Howler!"

Hogwarts' Express sudah bergerak. Sirius berada satu kompartemen dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Sirius, James, & Peter dengan gembira mengatakan kepada Remus bahwa mereka telah berhasil menguasai Animagi. Sirius dapat berubah menjadi anjing, James menjadi rusa jantan, & Peter menjadi tikus. Selain itu, James juga memberitahu ketiga sahabatnya bahwa dia terpilih menjadi Kapten Tim Quidditch Gryffindor karena Edgar Wood, Kapten di tahun sebelumnya, telah lulus.

Pintu kompartemen terbuka. Ternyata Lily yang membukanya. Dia sudah memakai jubah Hogwarts dan Lencana Prefeknya berkilauan di dadanya..

James langsung mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti biasa, menyematkan Lencana Kapten Quidditch-nya di bajunya, dan membusungkan dadanya agar Lily dapat melihat Lencana tersebut. Namun, tampaknya Lily tidak mengacuhkannya.

"Remus, ngapain kau di sini? Kita seharusnya kan di Gerbong Prefek! Ayo cepat pakai jubahmu! Aku tunggu di Gerbong Prefek, ya!" kata Lily, dan dia langsung keluar dari kompartemen mereka.

"Moony? Kau Prefek?" tanya James.

"Kok kau tak pernah bilang kepada kami?" tuntut Peter.

"Wah, tampaknya segala kesenangan kita telah berakhir," kata Sirius berlagak cemas.

Wajah Remus agak merona merah. "Yah, kurasa Prof. Dumbledore menunjukku sebagai Prefek agar aku dapat mengendalikan kelakuan kalian bertiga."

"Benar juga yang kaukatakan, Padfoot, kesenangan kita telah berakhir di tahun ini," cetus Peter berlagak kecewa.

"Dan Evans juga Prefek?" tanya James, tampak agak kecewa & suram.

"Er...yeah. Dia memberitahuku pada liburan musim panas lalu," jawab Remus.

"Dan dengan begini kau akan jadi sering bersama _dia_. Wah, coba aku yang terpilih menjadi Prefek,..."

"Jangan mimpi, Prongs! Setelah apa yang kita lakukan selama empat tahun ini, hanya orang sinting yang bersedia mengangkat aku atau kau atau Peter untuk menjadi Prefek," celetuk Sirius.

"Bukannya Dumbledore sinting?" tanya Peter seraya mengikik.

"Ah, yeah, kau benar, Wormy!" kata James. Kecuali Remus, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Oh, tutup mulut, kalian bertiga!" tukas Remus, tampak agak jengkel. "Kalian mau kudetensi karena telah menghina Kepala Sekolah?" kataya penuh ancaman.

"Whoa! Ampun, Tuan Prefek!" sahut Sirius berlagak takut.

"Yeah, kami berjanji tak akan nakal lagi!" kata Peter sok kekanak-kanakan.

"Jangan detensi kami, dong!" ujar James.

"Hentikan itu!" kata Remus, nyengir. "Kalian tahu betul aku tak mungkin punya nyali untuk mendetensi kalian bertiga. Tapi sebaiknya kalian hati-hati, Lily tidak akan segan-segan mendetensi kalian, terutama kau, James! Yeah, dia bilang begitu! Nah, sampai nanti kalau begitu." Remus pergi sambil mengambil jubah Hogwarts & Lencana Prefeknya dari kopernya.

"Hei, kau akan kembali ke sini setelah tugas prefekmu selesai, kan?" panggil James, setengah berteriak.

"Yeah, akan kuusahakan!" Remus balas berteriak.

"Ah, aku baru ingat!" kata Sirius tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Kau belum mengerjai Snivellus?" tanya James, nyengir.

"Bukan! Aku ingin mencari Antania dulu. Aku belum bertemu dia sejak tadi. Oh, tapi kayaknya mengerjai Snivellus ide yang bagus juga. Nah, Sampai nanti, ya."

Sirius menyusuri lorong, memeriksa setiap kompartemen untuk mencari Antania. Setiap kali dia melewati kompartemen yang berisi anak-anak perempuan, mereka langsung memaksa Sirius masuk ke kompartemen mereka sebelum akhirnya Sirius menolak mereka mentah-mentah. Sebetulnya Sirius agak resah, karena liburan musim panas lalu Antania tak pernah membalas surat Sirius dan surat yang Sirius kirimkan kepada Antania selalu dikirim kembali. dan setiap kali Sirius mengunjungi rumah Antania, Mr & Mrs Knight selalu mengatakan kalau Antania sedang pergi entah ke mana, dan saat mengatakan itu, ekspresi wajah mereka tampak cemas.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Sirius bukannya menemukan Antania, melainkan Snape. Tingkahnya agak mencurigakan, dia sedang mengintip ke salah satu kompartemen.

"Sedang apa, kau, Snivellus?" gertak Sirius.

Snape terlonjak, namun langsung menguasai diri lagi. "Oh, ternyata kau, Black. Aku kira siapa. Berani juga kau menghampiriku sendiri. Biasanya kau tak berani kalau tidak bersama teman-teman sialmu itu," cemooh Snape.

"Kutanya sekali lagi sedang apa kau? Siapa yang kauintip?" gertak Sirius lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Black," jawab Snape dingin. "Dan aku punya lebih banyak urusan yang harus kuurus daripada berkelahi denganmu." Dan dia pergi meninggalkan Sirius yang masih keheranan.

Sirius melihat ke dalam kompartemen yang tadi diintip Snape. Rupanya di sana ada Remus, Lily, & seorang anak perempuan bermantel merah--kerudung mantelnya dipakai dan rambut pirangnya terselip di antara kerudung mantelnya. Sirius menduga itu Antania karena dia biasanya bersama Remus & Lily sehingga dia langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam dan membuat Remus, Lily, & anak perempuan itu terlonjak.

"Antania, kaukah itu?" tanya Sirius gesit.

Anak perempuan itu mendongak. Ternyata memang benar Antania! Namun, ada yang janggal pada dirinya. Wajahnya yang biasanya sering terlihat ceria tampak agak merana, kulit putih cemerlangnya berwarna agak pucat dan--mungkinkah ini?--keunguan.

"Sirius," katanya pelan.

"Astaga! Ternyata memang benar kau!" kata Sirius bersemangat sambil duduk di sebelahnya. "Syukurlah! Aku agak mengkhawatirkanmu karena tak satu pun suratku yang kaubalas. Ke mana saja kau?"

"Er...Antania, kami rasa kami harus pergi dulu," kata Remus sambil beranjak. Ekspresi wajahnya agak ganjil.

"Eh? Tidak! Jangan! Kak Remus & Kak Lily di sini saja!" sahut Antania, entah mengapa dia tampak panik.

"Tidak bisa, kami masih ada tugas prefek. Nanti, kalau sudah selesai, kami akan ke sini. Kami janji," kata Lily. Ekspresi wajahnya sama ganjilnya dengan Remus. Mereka berdua keluar dari kompartemen.

Saat Sirius mengawasi Antania dengan lebih cermat, dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di kedua sisi kepala Antania yang ditutupi kerudung. Sesuatu yang runcing, kelihatannya.

"Hei, kenapa kerudung mantelmu tidak dilepas saja? Kan di sini tidak dingin," kata Sirius sambil memegang kerudung mantel Antania.

"Jangan lakukan itu!" seru Antania panik sambil memukul tangan Sirius sehingga pemuda itu terlonjak.

Sirius memerhatikan tangan Antania yang memukul tangannya tadi, tangan tersebut memakai sarung tangan bercorak aneh, namun Sirius memutuskan untuk tidak mengauhkannya. "Maaf, aku agak kasar," sahut Antania pelan.

"Ada apa denganmu sebetulnya?" tanya Sirius heran.

"Sirius, dengarkan aku."

"Apa yang terjadi sebetulnya?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Dengar, kita tidak bisa terus."

"Apa?" tanya Sirius heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hubungan kita, Sirius. Kita tidak bisa meneruskannya."

Bagaikan ada sambaran petir yang menyerang Sirius ketika Antania mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Ah, kau ingin membalas sandiwaraku saat Natal tahun lalu, ya?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu! Dengar, maksudku aku tak ingin kita lebih dari sekedar teman untuk saat ini."

"Tapi kan kita sudah pacaran sekitar tujuh bulan. Dan kita enjoy-enjoy saja, kan?"

"Aku tahu! Tapi untuk saat ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak pacaran dulu. Aku ingin mengutamakan pendidikanku dulu. Lagipula tahun ini kau akan ujian OWL, kan? Masa' bisa sih kau masih memikirkan pacaran!"

Sirius berpikir sejenak. Dia merasa Antania hanya cari-cari alasan saja dan sepertinya dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Namun, karena Sirius merasa dia tak bisa memaksa gadis itu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, maka akhirnya Sirius berkata, "Yah, baiklah! Aku rasa kau benar. Lagipula ibuku bisa membunuhku kalau aku sampai tak lulus OWL karena terlalu memprioritaskan pacaran."

Mereka berdua tertawa, namun tawa Antania tampak dipaksakan.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tak pernah membalas suratku selama liburan musim panas dan surat yang kukirim untukmu selalu dikirm kembali kepadaku. Kan aku jadi khawatir kalau-kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Oh, itu karena aku sedang berlibur ke rumah kakek-nenekku di Perancis sehingga mungkin burung hantumu tak dapat mencapainya."

"Mungkin, ya?" kata Sirius, agak curiga. "Lalu kenapa orang tuamu hanya mengatakan kau pergi entah ke mana?"

"Yah, sebetulnya sih, aku tidak sekedar berlibur. Sebetulnya aku kabur dari rumah karena aku bertengkar dengan orang tuaku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa ke Perancis sendirian? Tanpa orang tuamu?" tanya Sirius curiga.

"Kan aku pakai sapu terbang, Panah-Perak-ku," jawab Antania enteng, meskipun kedengarannya agak gugup.

"Kalau begitu berbahaya, dong! Bagaimana kalau terlihat Muggle? Kau bisa dianggap menggunakan sihir di hadapan Muggle dan kau bisa dikeluarkan!"

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Aku baru pakai sapu kalau pada _**malam hari**_. Dan jarak dari Inggris ke Perancis kan tak begitu jauh, jadi pakai sapu terbang cukup satu malam saja sudah sampai," sahut Antania enteng.

"Lalu masalah apa yang membuatmu dan orang tuamu bertengkar?" tanya Sirius penuh selidik.

"Oh, sama sekali bukan hal yang patut dicemaskan. Toh, aku sudah pulang seminggu yang lalu dan kami sudah lupa sama sekali apa yang kami pertengkarkan," kata Antania seraya tertawa kecil.

Dan kemudian pintu kompartemen terbuka, Remus & Lily masuk.

"Ah, Sirius. Bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Obrolanku dengan Kak Lily & Kak Remus tadi belum selesai," kata Antania dengan nada agak ganjil.

"Lho? Aku tak boleh ikutan?" tanya Sirius, bingung.

"Ah, sayangnya tidak, Sirius. Ini obrolan antara kakak-beradik. Kuharap kau mengerti. Lagipula sebaiknya kau membantu James. Dia kehilangan Lencana Kapten Quidditch-nya," sahut Remus.

"Anak idiot, si Potter itu," sahut Lily dingin.

Sirius merasa bahwa mereka bertiga ingin mengusirnya. Namun akhirnya Sirius memutuskan untuk tidak membantah. Dia keluar dari kompartemen, dan begitu kompartemen tertutup, Sirius memutuskan untuk diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

_"Mufliato,"_ terdengar suara Lily.

Sirius mengumpat pelan. Lily memasang mantra yang membuat agar pembicaraan mereka bertiga tidak bisa dicuri dengar. Sirius akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan kompartemen itu dan kembali ke kompartemen James & Peter.

Saat dia sedang menyusuri lorong, hal aneh terjadi di luar kereta. Tiba-tiba siang langsung tergantikan malam, namun satu menit kemudian langsung berganti siang kembali.

_Apa itu tadi? Dan apa yang disembunyikan Antania dariku?_ batin Sirius kebingungan.

to be continued...

**A/N: Maaf, rada ngebingungin nih chapter, soalnya aku nulisnya dgn suasana hati yg agak buruk**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Invisible Knight

**Chapter 11: Invisible Knight  
Setting: Hogwarts**

Additional OC:

- Dipsy (Knight's House-Elf)

"Ssshhh! Diam! Filch akan lewat sebentar lagi," desis James sambil menunjuk salah satu titik bertuliskan 'Argus Filch' di Peta Perampok.

Malam itu adalah seminggu setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Dan itu adalah malam bulan purnama pertama sejak tahun ajaran baru, artinya ini merupakan kesempatan mereka mencoba kemampuan Animagi James, Sirius, & Peter. Saat ini mereka diselubungi Jubah Gaib James.

"Hei, tidakkah sebaiknya kita mencuri makanan dulu di dapur?" tanya Peter.

"Ya ampun, Wormy! Makan malam tadi kan kau banyak sekali makannya!" tukas Sirius heran.

"Bukan untukku, Padfoot. Tapi untuk Moony, dia kan tidak sempat ikut makan malam karena dia langsung ke Shrieking Shack tadi."

"Yeah, kau benar! Yuk, kita mencuri makanan di dapur dulu," kata James menyetujui usul Peter.

Maka mereka bertiga pun mengendap-endap menuju dapur Hogwarts. Namun, ketika mereka berada di lorong yang terdapat di lukisan buah-buahan yang mereka ketahui sebagai pintu masuk ke dapur, mendadak James yang sedang memegangi Peta Perampok berhenti tepat di dekat jendela yang cukup terang karena diterangi sinar bulan purnama.

"Ada apa, Prongs? Tak ada orang di sini, kan?" tanya Sirius bingung.

"Ada. Lihat!" sahut James, suaranya tegang bercampur bingung.

Kedua sahabatnya menajamkan mata mengamati Peta, di tempat yang mereka yakini adalah tempat adanya lukisan buah-buahan terdapat sebuah nama: Antania Knight.

"Ngapain si Antania?" tanya James heran.

"Masa' kau lupa? Kan Remus pernah bilang kalau dia juga suka mengendap-endap di malam hari. Dan kelihatannya dia sedang mencuri makanan seperti kita," kata Sirius.

"Yeah, kelihatannya begitu. Oh lihat, ada satu nama lagi yang keluar dari dapur!" sahut James sambil menunjuk ke Peta.

Mereka melihat bahwa yang nama yang dimaksud oleh James adalah nama yang sepertinya nama peri-rumah Hogwarts: Dipsy.

"Dipsy? Kedengarannya itu peri-rumah Hogwarts, ya?" celetuk Peter.

"Bukan," sahut Sirius pelan.

"Apa maksudmu bukan?" tanya James bingung.

"Aku masih ingat. itu nama peri-rumah keluarga Knight. Dan coba perhatikan, kelihatannya Antania sedang berbicara dengannya," kata Sirius sambil menunjuk Peta. Titik yang menunjukkan nama Dipsy memang berada di dekat titik yang menunjukkan nama Antania Knight seolah menandakan bahwa keduanya sedang mengobrol.

"Sudah kuduga Antania merahasiakan sesuatu dariku. Selama seminggu ini dia memang terus menjauh dariku. Dan mungkin orang tuanyalah yang mengirim peri-rumah tersebut ke sini untuk mengawasinya," bisik Sirius.

"Tetapi mengapa orang tuanya ingin mengawasinya?" tanya James.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan pertengkaran antara Antania & orang tuanya di liburan musim panas lalu."

"Hei, kalau kita mendekati mereka, mungkin kita bisa mencuri-dengar pembicaraan mereka," usul Peter.

"Oh, bagus sekali, Wormy!" kata Sirius sinis. "Mengapa kau baru bilang sekarang? Lihat!"

Titik yang menunjukkan Dipsy telah menghilang yang menandakan bahwa si peri-rumah sudah kembali ke dapur. Sementara titik yang menunjukkan nama Antania berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

"Yaaaah...kita terlambat. Mereka sudah selesai ngobrol dan kita tidak bisa curi-dengar," desah Peter kecewa.

"Sssshh! Diam! Dia menuju ke sini! Jangan sampai kita ketahuan! Kita tak ingin ditemukan siapa-siapa sekarang! Ingat, kita sedang melanggar peraturan sekolah dan akan melanggar Hukum Sihir sebentar lagi!" desis James.

Maka mereka bertiga pun diam sampai Antania melewati mereka. Napas pun ditahan agar tidak terdengar. Mereka menunggu sambil mengawasi Peta Perampok di tangan mereka. Dan betapa herannya mereka, saat nama Antania di Peta melewati mereka bertiga, mereka tidak dapat melihat Antania lewat tepat di depan hidung mereka.

"Ba--Bagaimana mungkin?" gagap James ketika nama Antania di Peta sudah menjauhi mereka. "Apa kalian melihatnya tadi?"

"Tidak--ma...maksudku aku memang melihat nama Antania melewati nama kita di Peta, tapi aku tidak melihat dia melewati kita tadi!" bisik Sirius bingung.

"Aku juga tidak lihat!" cetus Peter. "Padahal kan di sini tidak gelap karena diterangi sinar bulan purnama. Masa' sih dia bisa menyelinap melewati kita tanpa kita ketahui."

"Dan tak mungkin dia menjadi Animagus nyamuk atau sejenisnya! Anak kelas tiga tak mungkin bisa menjadi Animagus, bahkan menjadi kutu pun tidak mungkin bisa!" bisik Sirius.

"Oh yeah, bodoh sekali kita!" bisik James sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ngomong apa, sih?" bisik Sirius agak jengkel sementara Peter melongo.

"Maksudku, dia tak mungkin berhasil mengendap-endap di malam hari tanpa bantuan Jubah Gaib atau semacamnya, kan?" bisik James penuh kemenangan.

"Masa' sih? Tapi Remus tak pernah memberitahuku--"

"Ssshhh! Lihat!" bisik James, mendadak suaranya menjadi tegang lagi, sambil menunjuk Peta. Nama Antania di Peta Perampok tidak menuju Menara Gryffindor, melainkan keluar Kastil menuju Hutan Terlarang. Anehnya lagi, dia bergerak sangat cepat seolah sedang terbang.

"Mungkin tidak, dia mau ke Hogsmeade? Mau beli cokelat, mungkin?" bisik Peter polos.

Namun perkiraannya keliru, di persimpangan di dalam Hutan--yang mana belok ke kanan menuju Hogsmeade--nama Antania justru berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan menuju Hogsmeade, yaitu menuju gunung dekat Hutan Terlarang.

"Aneh, mau ke mana dia sebetulnya?" tanya Sirius pelan.

"Dan bagaimana dia bisa bergerak secepat itu?" sambung Peter.

"Mungkin naik sapu, kan dia punya Panah-Perak," usul James masuk akal.

"Tapi sulit terbang cepat jika diselubungi Jubah Gaib, kan?" lanjut Sirius.

"Yeah, memang--" kata-kata James terhenti. Mereka melihat Mrs. Norris tepat di hadapan mereka sambil melihat ke arah mereka.

"Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran kita tapi tak bisa melihat kita. Ayo, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat!" bisik James.

Mereka berjingkat melewati kucing itu dan akhirnya sampai di depan lukisan buah-buahan. Peter menggelitik lukisan buah-buahan tersebut sehingga lukisan tersebut membuka memperlihatkan lubang yang menuju dapur. Setelah lubang lukisan tertutup kembali, mereka membuka Jubah Gaib-nya. Para peri-rumah langsung menyapa mereka.

"Selamat malam, Sir!"

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Sir!"

"Mau kami ambilkan sesuatu, Sir?"

"Ah, ya, kami mau cokelat kuali, pastel labu, pai daging, pai apel..."

"Hei, Wormy, manusia serigala tidak suka kue, kan! Dia sukanya daging!" bisik Sirius.

"Ah, yeah benar," kata Peter malu.

"Tapi pai daging bolehlah, dan tolong ambilkan kami semua jenis makanan yang ada dagingnya. ayam panggang, daging sapi, sosis, dan makanan lain yang ada dagingnya," kata James kepada salah satu peri-rumah.

"Apapun untuk Anda, Sir!" jawab salah satu peri-rumah sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Apa ada di antara kalian yang bernama Dipsy?" tanya Sirius kepada para peri-rumah.

"Oh, itu saya, Sir!" jawab suara melengking di sudut ruangan. Sirius, James, & Peter menengok ke sumber suara tersebut. Peri-rumah tersebut hidungnya pendek, telinganya panjang seperti Kreacher, dan dia memiliki rambut yang agak panjang yang menandakan bahwa dia perempuan. Betapa tercengangnya mereka bertiga, penampilan peri-rumah perempuan tersebut terkesan mewah--setidaknya cukup mewah untuk standar peri-rumah.

Peri-rumah perempuan tersebut memakai gaun rumah berwarna merah berenda yang menutupi sampai ke lututnya. "Ada yang bisa Dipsy bantu, Sir?" tanya peri-rumah yang bernama Dipsy tersebut mengagetkan lamunan mereka bertiga.

"Kau--kau peri-rumah yang sudah bebas!" celetuk Sirius tanpa bisa menahan diri.

Dipsy tampak agak merasa terhina. "Tuan Dipsy memang sudah membebaskan Dipsy, tapi Tuan masih mengizinkan Dipsy untuk bekerja pada Tuan_nya_ selama Dipsy mau. Dan bagi Dipsy, Mr & Mrs Knight adalah majikan Dipsy untuk selama-lamanya."

"Berarti Mr & Mrs Knight juga yang menyuruhmu bekerja di sini?" tanya Sirius penuh selidik.

"Tidak! Tidak! Mr. Knight tidak menyuruh Dipsy untuk mengawasi Miss Antan--" namun kemudian dia berhenti sambil menekapkan tangannya ke mulutnya seolah dia baru saja mengucapkan kata yang tidak sopan. Lalu kemudian dia menjatuhkan diri dilantai dan meninju-ninju lantai dengan frustasi, sesekali dia menjewer kupingnya sendiri.

Salah satu peri-rumah langsung menutup Dipsy dengan selimut sehingga Dipsy tidak terlihat lagi oleh Sirius dan kawan-kawannya.

"Maafkan dia, Sir! Dia peri-rumah yang aneh, Sir! Dia sudah dibebaskan tapi dia tetap menjaga rahasia majikan lamanya," kata peri-rumah tersebut. "Ini makanan yang Anda pesan, Sir! Mohon maaf karena kunjungan Anda tidak nyaman gara-gara si Dipsy!"

"Tidak apa-apa," sahut James sambil memasukkan makanan-makanan tersebut ke dalam kantong yang disembunyikannya di balik jubahnya tadi. "Jangan salahkan dia!"

Mereka bertiga keluar dari dapur.

"Si Dipsy itu peri-rumah yang aneh, ya? Yah, masih lebih baik daripada Kreacher, memang," komentar Sirius. "Tapi benar kan, dia diperintahkan Mr. Knight untuk mengawasi Antania. Tapi untuk apa, ya?"

"Entahlah," kata James sambil lalu. "Yuk, cepat ke bawah Jubah Gaib. Kita menuju Dedalu Perkasa sekarang."

Mereka berhasil masuk ke lorong di bawah Dedalu Perkasa berkat Wormtail yang berubah menjadi tikus. Lalu mereka menyusuri lorong yang menuju Shrieking Shack. Begitu sampai di Shrieking Shcak, James berubah menjadi rusa jantan dan Sirius berubah menjadi anjing hitam. Prongs memegang kantong makanan dengan mulutnya. Saat memasuki salah satu kamar, mereka menemukan Moony si manusia serigala sedang merusak barang-barang di dalam kamar tersebut. Padfoot menggonggong kepada Moony, si manusia serigala mendongak, tatapannya liar dan tampaknya bersiap menyerang si anjing, si rusa, dan si tikus. Namun mereka bertiga tetap bergeming karena manusia serigala tidak terlalu berbahaya bagi binatang. Prongs melempar kantong makanannya ke arah Moony. Moony mengendusnya, lalu kemudian memakan semua isinya dengan lahap--setelah sebelumnya mencabik-cabik kantong makanannya terlebih dahulu. Dengan adanya ketiga binatang tersebut, si manusia serigala tampak agak melunak, dia tidak lagi merusak barang-barang di sekitarnya, melukai makhluk di dekatnya, ataupun melukai dirinya sendiri. Ketiga binatang itupun menikmati saat pertama kali mereka bertransformasi menjadi binatang.

Namun tak satu pun dari mereka menyadari bahwa ada seekor burung gagak yang mengawasi mereka dari luar jendela Shrieking Shack.

**to be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Night Magic

**Chapter 12: Night Magic**

Tambahan OC:  
- Natsumi Akatscha (3rd Gryffindor)  
- Olivia White (3rd Gryffindor)  
- Alma Silkwood (3rd Gryffindor)  
- Cassandra Whisperwind (Divination Teacher)  
- David McLaggen (6th Gryffindor)

Antania sedang berada di kelas Ramalan. Ini pelajaran Ramalan-nya yang pertama, tentu saja dia antusias. Apalagi orang _seperti dia_ memang sudah memiliki _darah peramal_. Yeah, tentu saja dia baru mengetahui pada liburan musim panas yang lalu dan ini membuat Antania marah pada kedua orang tuanya, atau lebih tepatnya, pasangan suami-istri yang selama ini dia sangka adalah orang tua kandungnya. Ah, sudahlah, dia tidak mau membahas masalah itu lagi.

Saat ini, Antania sedang mempelajari cara membaca daun teh. Kerudung jubahnya tetap dipakai tanpa memerdulikan panasnya kelas tersebut. Soalnya Antania tak siap menerima konsekuensi mengenai apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika dia membuka kerudung jubahnya dan memperlihatkan _sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sisi kanan-kiri kepalanya_.

"Pertama-tama, pegang cangkir kalian. Lalu tukar dengan cangkir milik teman di sebelah kalian. Perhatikan baik-baik seperti apa daun teh yang ada di dalam cangkir teman kalian. Lalu tafsirkan apa artinya sesuai yang ada di buku _Menyingkap Kabut Masa Depan_ milik kalian masing-masing," jelas Prof. Cassandra Whisperwind, guru Ramalan mereka, setelah sekitar empat puluh menit menguliahi mereka tentang makna dan pentingnya pelajaran Ramalan.

Antania dan sahabatnya, Alma Silkwood, bertukar cangkir. Antania mengamati dengan cermat daun teh yang ada di cangkir Alma. Tanpa perlu membaca buku, Antania sebetulnya sudah dapat menafsirkan apa artinya daun teh yang kelihatannya seperti: _orang yang mengejar sesuatu seperti matahari, namun si matahari tersebut tampak menjauhi orang tersebut_. Tapi Antania tetap memeriksa bukunya untuk memastikan bahwa dugaannya tak keliru, dan ternyata memang benar.

"Kau, Nak, apa yang ada di cangkir temanmu?" tanya Prof. Whisperwind, yang sejak tadi menanyai anak-anak lain, hingga sekarang giliran Antania yang ditanyai.

"Er...di cangkir Alma terdapat orang yang mengejar sesuatu seperti matahari, namun dia tak bisa menjangkaunya. Ini berarti: _sesuatu yang selama ini kau kejar tak akan bisa kau raih, jadi sebaiknya kau menyerah_," kata Antania.

"Ah, Nak, kau memang berbakat! Kau akan menjadi peramal yang hebat kelak," ujar Prof. Whisperwind sambil membelai bahu Antania dengan gaya keibuan yang membuat gadis ABG itu berseri-seri.

"Kau bergurau!" tukas Alma kepada Antania, agak histeris. "Oh, tidak, berarti Remus Lupin, Prefek kita yang pintar itu tak akan pernah melirikku!"

"Maaf?" tanya Antania untuk memastikan telinganya masih beres. "Tadi kau menyebut-nyebut Kak Remus?"

Wajah Alma merona merah. "Er...yeah, sebetulnya, sih, aku memang naksir dia. Dia kan pintar!" tukasnya.

Antania hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil berkata geli, "Yah, pantas saja kalau dia tak akan pernah melirikmu, tidak selama kau jadi anak Gryffindor yang paling malas, bahkan lebih malas daripada Peter Pettigrew." Alma cemberut.

"Kau, Nak, apa yang bisa kauperlihatkan kepadaku?" Prof. Whisperwind berpaling kepada Alma dengan dingin--mengabaikan obrolan tak penting kedua gadis ABG tersebut.

"Er...oh, yeah, maaf, Profesor, saya belum sempat membaca bukunya, saya baca dulu, ya," kata Alma, wajahnya semakin merona.

"Sinikan," kata Prof. Whisperwind galak sambil mengambil cangkirnya. "Coba kulihat," katanya sambil meluruskan kacamatanya.

Setelah sekitar satu menit, Prof. Whisperwind tampak cemas. "Oh, tidak, Nak, sebaiknya jangan kukatakan! Ini buruk untukmu," katanya misterius.

"Apa? Kenapa, Profesor? Ada apa di cangkir saya?" tanya Antania sambil berusaha meraih cangkirnya. Tapi Prof. Whisperwind berkelit menghindari tangkapan Antania, berjalan ke arah perapian, dan membuang daun teh yang ada di cangkir Antania ke perapian. Antania tampak kecewa sekali, namun yang pasti, ekspresi kecewanya tak bisa dilihat karena wajahnya agak tersembunyi di balik kerudungnya.

"PR untuk kalian, buat essay singkat tentang asal-usul Ramalan Dengan Pembacaan Daun Teh. Dikumpulkan di pertemuan berikutnya," kata Prof. Whisperwind tanpa menatap Antania sekali pun--atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, tidak berani menatapnya.

Bel berbunyi ketika dia melanjutkan berkata, "Kalau tak ada pertanyaan, kalian boleh keluar. Selamat siang."

Antania beranjak dari kursinya, sedikit mengerling ke Prof. Whisperwind, dan dia berani bersumpah bahwa guru wanita itu sempat memberi tatapan cemas ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya buru-buru berpaling dan pura-pura tidak menatapnya lagi.

"Prof. Whisperwind tadi tampak aneh, ya?" kata Natsumi Akatscha ketika menuruni tangga menuju Aula Depan.

"Yeah, memang," kata Antania mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau tanya aku, dia seperti melihat pertanda kematian."

"Kau bergurau! Maksudmu kau sudah akan mati, begitu?" kata Alma cemas.

"Nah, itu tergantung padamu sekarang. Memangnya apa yang kaulihat di daun teh Antania tadi?" tanya Olivia White.

"Er...aku lupa," kata Alma malu.

"Ah, dasar cewek tulalit!" tukas Olivia tak sabar sambil menjitak kepala Alma.

"Ouch! Sakit! Kau sendiri daun tehmu apa?" tuntut Alma.

"_'Daun tehnya menyatakan bahwa dia akan berjodoh dengan seorang yang besar'_," sela Natsumi.

"Ah, Nat, jangan bilang-bilang, dong!" kata Olivia, wajahnya merona merah jambu.

"Besar? Itu berarti Peter Pettigrew!" celetuk Alma mengikik.

"Lho? Belum tentu. Besar itu kan relatif, mungkin juga si jangkung David McLaggen," kata Natsumi santai.

"Anak sombong dan idiot itu? Ih, ogah, deh! Masih mending Peter Pettigrew, deh!" tukas Olivia sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kau naksir Peter?" tanya Alma agresif.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas Olivia ketus. "Lagipula McLaggen kan naksir Antania, seperti sebagian besar anak cowok lainnya," kata Olivia.

"Kalau daun tehnya Natsumi kayak apa?" tanya Alma yang otomatis langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_'Sesuatu yang selama ini kau kejar akan menjadi milik orang lain'_," celetuk Olivia balas dendam. "Yah, kita semua kan tahu bahwa James Potter cinta mati sama Lily Evans, jadi mana mungkin dia mau pindah ke lain hati." Sekarang wajah Natsumi yang merona merah jambu.

"Nat naksir James Potter? Wah, gosip baru, nih!" kata Alma mengikik.

"Yah, tak jauh beda denganmu, kan, Alma? Kau sendiri naksir Kak Remus," sambar Antania sambil tersenyum jahil.

Alma cemberut & ketiga sahabatnya tertawa. "Nah, ngomong-ngomong soal Potter, Lupin, & Pettigrew, kau dengan Sirius Black bagaimana, Tan?" tanya Alma.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kami sudah putus..."

"...hanya untuk sementara, kan? Buktinya kau masih menyimpan tiara yang diberikannya saat ultahmu yang lalu! Kau masih suka padanya, kan?" sela Alma agresif.

"Aku tak menyangkal. Hanya saja aku merasa dia lebih cocok dengan orang selain aku," kata Antania santai. _Yeah, dia seorang Black. Seorang darah-murni, sedangkan aku setengah-manusia._

"Antania!" terdengar suara anak cowok dari pintu yang menuju Ruang Bawah Tanah.

Mereka berempat menoleh, dan melihat Regulus Black menghampiri mereka--atau lebih tepatnya menghampiri Antania.

"Kami duluan ke Aula Besar, ya, Tan," bisik Natsumi dari sudut bibirnya. Antania hanya tersenyum simpul. Ketiga sahabatnya masuk ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

"Hei, Tan, lama tak jumpa!" kata Regulus.

"Bukannya kita sering ketemu di kelas Ramuan?" sahut Antania dingin.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" sergah Regulus gusar. "Hanya saja, kau jadi sering menjauhiku belakangan ini. Ada apa, sih? Kakakku memperlakukanmu dengan baik, kan?" Regulus tidak tahu bahwa Antania sudah putus dengan Sirius.

"Baik," jawab Antania berbohong. "Dan kau bilang aku menjauhimu? Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Aku sibuk, Reggie. Aku mengambil tiga pelajaran tambahan tahun ini: Ramalan, Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, dan Arithmancy."

Sebelum Regulus sempat menjawab, terdengar suara anak cowok lain. "Antania!"

Antania menoleh, kali ini Sirius yang memanggilnya dari atas tangga. Regulus berbisik dari sudut bibirnya, "Kita ngobrol lagi nanti. Sampai ketemu di kelas Ramuan." Dia pergi ke Aula Besar seraya sedikit mengerling kakaknya yang menghampiri Antania.

"Hai!" sapa Sirius.

"Hai," balas Antania kaku.

"Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

"Oh, kau mau bicara denganku hanya kalau ingin bertanya denganku?" tanya Antania dingin.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Aku kira kita masih berteman meskipun kita sudah putus," kata Sirius heran.

"Ah, yeah, tentu saja. Nah, apa yang ingin kautanyakan?"

Sirius masih tidak puas, namun dia melanjutkan dengan suara rendah, "Aku ingin tahu, apakah kau berkeliaran di Kastil tadi malam?"

Jawaban yang jujur adalah 'ya', namun dia tentu saja tak ingin memberikannya karena tadi malam Antania berkeliaran di dalam Kastil dengan kemampuan khususnya. "Tidak, aku di tempat tidurku. Kenapa kau mengira begitu?" tanya Antania dengan nada tak bersalah.

"Soalnya aku melihat namamu di Peta Perampok milik kami ketika kami berkeliaran di Kastil tadi malam," jawab Sirius dengan suara rendah.

_Ternyata Peta itu dapat mendeteksiku meskipun aku membuat diriku menjadi tak terlihat._ Antania mengangkat alisnya--berusaha menunjukkan ekspresi tak bersalah, namun Sirius tidak dapat melihatnya karena alisnya tersembunyi di balik kerudungnya. "Aku rasa Peta kalian melakukan kesalahan. Aku masih di kamarku, kok. Tanya saja kepada mereka," sahut Antania sambil menunjuk ke pintu Aula Besar. Rupanya ketiga sahabatnya masih menunggu di sana.

Sirius masih memandang Antania dengan curiga, namun kemudian bergegas ke pintu Aula Besar.

"Halo," sapa Sirius kepada mereka bertiga. Ketiga gadis ABG itu malah mengikik. _Seharusnya mengikik dilarang di Hogwarts,_ batin Sirius jengkel. "Aku ingin bertanya, apakah tadi malam Antania bersama kalian terus sepanjang malam?"

Itu pertanyaan yang aneh sekali seolah Sirius kelewat ingin tahu, namun toh Natsumi menjawab, "Yeah. Memangnya kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Sirius?"

"Kalian yakin? Dia tidak sedikitpun meninggalkan tempat tidur?" tanya Sirius penuh selidik.

"Yeah. Setidaknya kelambunya ditutup terus, dan aku masih bisa melihat siluetnya yang sedang tidur. Memangnya kenapa, sih?" tanya Alma.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kilah Sirius. "Oh ya, dan apakah kalian tahu mengapa Antania terus memakai kerudung selama ini? Apa dia tak pernah melepasnya?"

"Wah, kalau itu kami juga tak tahu. Dia selalu berdalih setiap kali kami menanyakan hal itu," jawab Olivia.

"Yeah, kelihatannya dia tak pernah melepasnya--kecuali mungkin kalau sedang mandi, aku tak tahu," sambung Alma.

"Pernah suatu malam, kami mencoba membuka kerudungnya saat dia sedang tidur," kata Natsumi.

"Kami membuka kelambunya, kemudian saat kami baru menyentuh kerudungnya sedikit saja, dia langsung terbangun, tongkat sihirnya yang dipegang di tangan kanannya langsung teracung ke arah kami dan tongkat Beater-nya yang yang dipegang tangan kirinya langsung diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Dan kemudian dia menjerit penuh ancaman, _'Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu lagi kalau kalian tak ingin kubuat menyesal!'_," cerita Olivia.

"Jelas dia tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan malam itu," kata Alma.

"Wajahnya sangat mengerikan saat dia mengancam kami," sahut Natsumi bergidik.

"Lalu saat kami bertanya kenapa, dia menjawab ketus, _'Bukan urusan kalian!'_. Lalu kami minta maaf dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa kami berjanji tak akan melakukannya lagi," kata Olivia mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Sejak itu, kami tak pernah mencoba mengganggunya lagi saat tidur. Dia ekstra-sensitif kalau pada _malam hari_. Pernah aku mencoba membangunkannya pada tengah malam, saat aku baru membuka kelambunya, dia langsung terbangun dan menodongkan tongkat sihirnya kepadaku sebelum aku memberitahunya bahwa aku minta ditemani ke toilet," kata Alma.

Sirius mengangguk-angguk paham sambil membatin, _Sejak kapan Antania jadi seperti Mad-Eye Moody Si Auror Terkenal itu?_

"Sejak itu, kami tak pernah lagi berani mengganggunya kalau sedang tidur, bahkan membuka kelambunya pun kami tak berani. Namun yang jelas, kami yakin tadi malam Antania tak meninggalkan tempat tidurnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Alma, kami dapat melihat siluetnya yang masih tidur," kata Natsumi.

Sirius mengangguk. "Yah, baiklah, trims atas ceritanya, kalau begitu." Dan dia pergi dan kembali menghampiri Antania. _Antania sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku yakin akan hal itu._

Antania jadi jengkel sekali pada ketiga sahabatnya yang telah menceritakan kebiasaannya pada malam hari. Yeah, telinganya yang istimewa bisa digunakan untuk menguping dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, namun dia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar hal itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang mereka katakan?" tanya Antania ketika Sirius menghampirinya.

"Yah, mereka bilang kau memang di tempat tidurmu tadi malam. Maaf, kalau begitu, karena aku telah berprasangka padamu," sahut Sirius.

"Tak apa-apa," jawab Antania pendek.

Namun, kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari-lari di tangga. Rupanya James & Peter.

"Padfoot, ayo kabur! Bom Kotoran Detonator kita yang seharusnya mengenai anak-anak Slytherin yang lewat malah mengenai Prof. McGonagall," kata James dengan kepanikan yang sangat dibuat-buat, bibirnya bergetar karena menahan tawa.

"Habis, deh, kita," desah Peter.

"Wah, sepertinya kita harus sembunyi di Pondok Hagrid lagi, nih," kata Sirius, bibirnya juga bergetar karena menahan tawa. "Nah, sampai nanti, Antania!" Dan ketiga anak nakal itu pergi keluar Kastil.

Antania juga berjalan keluar Kastil, dia sedang ingin menyendiri ketika Alma memanggil, "Hei, Tan, kau tidak ikut makan siang?"

"Aku tidak lapar!" jawab Antania ketus.

Antania duduk di tepi danau, sedang merenung. Hatinya sedang gundah. Dia memegang kalungnya, kalung yang diberikan Regulus sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang lalu. Dia membaca tulisannya: **Black-Knight, Friends Forever**.

_Tapi apa dia masih mau bersahabat denganku kalau dia tahu bahwa aku adalah setengah-manusia. Lalu Sirius, mungkin dia tidak akan keberatan dan malah nekat ingin melanjutkan hubungan kami. Tapi bagaimana dengan keluarganya? Aku tak ingin membuat Sirius durhaka terhadap keluarganya._

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk punggungnya. Dia menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda jangkung berambut sewarna bulu tikus duduk di sebelahnya. Rupanya si David McLaggen, anak kelas enam Gryffindor.

"Baik-baik saja, Knight?" sapanya membuka obrolan.

"Baik. Ada perlu apa, McLaggen?" tanya Antania. _Apa benar yang dikatakan Alma bahwa cowok ini naksir aku, yah dia cakep juga, sih. Lebih jangkung dari Sirius, lagi. Tapi Olivia bilang dia idiot?_

"Ah, aku ingin tanya, kapan seleksi Keeper Gryffindor akan diadakan?" tanya McLaggen tanpa memperpanjang basa-basinya.

"Oh," Antania baru ingat bahwa tim Quidditch-nya sudah tak memiliki Keeper lagi setelah Edgar Wood lulus. "Aku tak tahu, tanya saja sama James, kan dia Kapten-nya sekarang."

"Oh, baiklah, akan kutanya padanya nanti. Aku yakin bakal terpilih jadi Keeper," kata McLaggen sangat yakin. "Liburan musim panas yang lalu aku sudah berlatih habis-habisan dengan bantuan Chaser-Chaser Holyhead Harpies. Mereka diundang oleh sepupuku, Tiberius. Tiberius kenal baik mereka. Lemparan mereka benar-benar hebat, kerjasamanya juga luar biasa. Tapi jangan panggil aku David McLaggen kalau aku tak bisa..."

Antania tak lagi mendengarkan. Dia sudah mulai bosan dengan cowok jangkung ini. _Rupanya Olivia benar, dia idiot pemuja diri sendiri. Dia ke sini hanya untuk pamer kemampuan kepadaku!_ batin Antania sebal.

McLaggen masih mengoceh tiada henti mengenai tangkapan-tangkapan hebatnya dan bagaimana Chaser-Chaser Harpies memujinya saat itu. Mendadak, timbul pikiran jahil dalam pikiran Antania. Saat McLaggen masih mengoceh sambil memandang ke danau, Antania mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, bergeser mundur dan bangkit. McLaggen benar-benar idiot, dia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Antania sudah berdiri agak menjauhinya, Antania menoleh ke kiri-kanan untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada orang lain selain dia dan McLaggen di halaman Hogwarts saat itu, Antania mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke langit dan mengucapkan mantranya dengan suara amat pelan, _"Night Totalus!"_ Sebuah bola hitam keunguan meluncur dari ujung tongkat sihirnya menuju angkasa. Dan dalam sekejap, siang langsung berganti malam sekaligus membuktikan keidiotan McLaggen karena dia bahkan tak menyadari fenomena ganjil ini karena masih sibuk mengoceh dan memuja-muja dirinya sendiri atas kehebatannya sebagai Keeper.

Kemudian, Antania mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke dirinya sendiri mengucapkan mantranya dengan suara amat pelan, _"Ilusio!"_ Sebuah ilusi yang amat sangat identik dengan dirinya muncul di sebelahnya. "Kau duduk di sebelah idiot ini dan bersikaplah seolah kau mendengarkan ocehannya," bisik Antania kepada ilusi ciptaannya. Ilusinya itu mengangguk dan mematuhi kata-katanya.

Antania langsung menghilangkan diri--hal yang sama dilakukannya tadi malam ketika berkeliaran di Kastil dan mencuri makanan di dapur--dan langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat--hal yang tak mungkin bisa dilakukannya pada _siang hari_--ke arah Kastil.

Begitu sampai di Aula Depan sekitar satu menit kemudian, 'malam buatan'-nya sudah hilang dan berganti siang kembali. Dia terkekeh membayangkan reaksi McLaggen saat menyadari bahwa dia tak lagi bersama cowok itu di tepi danau.

"Sudah kubilang berbahaya melakukan itu di depan orang lain, Antania!" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang sudah dikenalnya dari atas tangga.

_to be continued..._


End file.
